Singing Princeses
by karenDragneel18
Summary: Soy mala para esto, bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les gusté -Natsu Dragneel, acaso estas terminando conmigo- pregunto Lisanna -si eso es lo que hago- respondió Natsu -Gray Fullbuster ya no me amas?- pregunto Ultear -exacto- responde Gray -y por que terminan con nosotras?, no me digan que se enamoraron de ellas de nuevo- dijo Meredy molesta
1. Chapter 1

**The Singer princesses**

**Capítulo 1**

**Holiss a todos jajajaja bueno espero que disfruten esto, es un poco extraño pero como yo soy algo extraña no hay problema jajajaja, sorry los errores de ortografía **

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que las canciones que aparescan en este fic. **

Ya era de noche en la ciudad de Magnolia y sus habitantes dormían plácidamente, excepto por tres chicas que se encontraban contandose sus secretos más profundos...

**_En casa de Lucy_**

-muy bien Lu-chan juras decirnos la verdad y nada más que la verdad- pregunto una chica de cabellos azules

-Juvia está de acuerdo con Levy-san, Lucy-san debe prometer que dirá la verdad y sólo la verdad- dijo otra chica con cabellos color celeste

-si chicas, les prometo que diré la verdad y nada más que la verdad- dijo la última de las chicas con cabellos rubios

-de acuerdo entonces respóndeme, Lu-chan te gusta Natsu Dragneel?- pregunto La chica de cabellos azules

-Levy-chan...etto...por qué...preguntas eso...- dijo Lucy con la cara roja

-Juvia cree que a Lucy-san si le gusta Natsu-san- dijo Juvia

-y bien responde Lu-chan- dijo Levy

-te contestare sólo hasta cuando admitas que te gusta Gajeel Redfox- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa picara

-etto...etto...- dijo Levy con la cara roja al cien

-Juvia puede ver que no es la única enamorada aquí, o Juvia se equivoca-

-creo que ya no vale la pena ocultarlo verdad?- dijeron Lucy y Levy

-Juvia está de acuerdo-

-bien, entonces si, me gusta el idiota de Natsu Dragneel y mañana se lo diré- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

-Juvia hará lo mismo con Gray-sama, Juvia le dirá que lo quiere demasiado- dijo Juvia con corazones en los ojos

-bien, si ustedes lo aceptaron supongo que yo también le diré a Gajeel que me gusta- dijo Levy

-entonces está decidido, mañana cuando lleguemos al gremio les diremos a esos idiotas lo que sentimos por ellos, les parece- pregunto Lucy

-Aye- respondieron Juvia y Levy

-Ok, entonces buenas Noches- dijeron todas, Lucy se levantó y apagó las luces, se acostó en su cama y sonrió de oreja a oreja para luego quedarse dormida.

**_Al día siguiente en el gremio _**

-Hola Minna- gritaron Lucy, Levy y Juvia

-Hola chicas- respondieron todos

Luego del saludo se dirigieron a la barra donde Mirajane las miraba preocupada

-hola Mira- dijo Lucy

-hola Lucy, Levy y Juvia, que hacen aquí tan temprano- pregunto Mirajane con nerviosismo

-Mira?, te sucede algo?- pregunto Levy

-n...no...por qué lo dices- dijo Mirajane más nerviosa

-Juvia cree que a Mira-san si le sucede algo, no mienta- dijo Juvia

Pero antes de que Mirajane pudiera decir algo las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a Seis parejas, la primera eran Natsu y Lisanna tomados de la mano, la segunda eran Gray y Ultear también tomados de la mano y los últimos eran Gajeel y Meredy tomados de las manos **(Sorry no se me ocurrió nadie más). **

Al ver esto las chicas quedaron de piedra, cualquiera diría que Evergreen las habría convertido. Pero todo cambio cuando ellos hablaron y el primero en hacerlo fue Natsu

-oe!, Minna, Lisanna y yo somos novios- dijo para luego besar a Lisanna en los labios cosa que hizo que los del gremio los felicitarán y Lucy sintiera como su corazón se rompía, quiso llorar pero se aguantó las ganas.

- ignoren al idiota de salamander, Meredy y yo somos Novios desde hace un mes- dijo Gajeel en tono alegre cosa que a Levy le partió el alma,

-ja pues yo les gano par de idiotas porque Ultear y yo somos novios hace tres meses- dijo Gray, Juvia no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente, Gray la había cambiado por Ultear sintió una enorme tristeza que hizo que comenzara a llover.

-are...por qué está lloviendo?- pregunto Romeo

Y al preguntar eso todos en el gremio sintieron auras de tristeza en la barra, pero cuando voltearon sólo vieron a Mirajane preocupada y mirando hacia la oficina del maestro

**_En la oficina de Makarov _**

_Makarov pov _

Estaba concentrado mirando todos los papeles que habían llegado después de siete años de ausencia, aunque Laxus también me hacía compañía cuando escuchamos tres golpecitos en la puerta y le dije a Laxus

-ve y abre la puerta- vi cómo se dio media vuelta y al abrir la puerta pregunto

-que les pasa a ustedes tres?-

-queremos...* snifft* ver...*sniff* al maestro- escuche que decía alguien que lloraba

-Laxus deja que pasen- le dije

Cuando levanté mi cabeza me encontré con Lucy, Levy y Juvia llorando a cantaros, me alarme y les pregunte

-chicas por que lloran-

Vi como ninguna quiso hablar hasta que Lucy paro de llorar un poco y dijo

-nos han roto el corazón maestro, no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para que esto no nos afecté-

-que quieren decir con eso- pregunto Laxus quitándome las palabras de la boca

-lo que Lu-chan quiere decir es que deseamos irnos, por lo menos hasta que seamos capaces de enfrentar nuestro dolor cara a cara-

-pero chicas, están seguras de su decisión?- pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si, estamos seguras- dijo Juvia respondiendo por las otras dos

-muy bien, pero...- Laxus me interrumpió

-volverán?, no es que me importe pero quiero que nos prometan que regresarán- dijo Laxus ¿deprimido?

-Juvia les promete a Makarov-san y a Laxus-san que volveremos, algún día, pero tenemos una petición antes-

-cuál es?- pregunte al borde de las lágrimas

-no le digáis a nadie que nos fuimos, bueno al menos hasta que noten nuestra ausencia- dijo Lucy

- que así sea y que regresen pronto mis queridas hijas- dije llorando

-chicas, ya sé que no somos muy cercanos ni nada pero, por favor cuídense- dijo Laxus

-Aye- respondieron y salieron, cuando lo hicieron no soporté más y me dedique a llorar

_Fin Makarov pov _

**_Fuera de la oficina _**

-Mira-san necesitamos un favor- grito Juvia

-eh?, claro dime, que necesitan chicas- dijo Mirajane reflejando tristeza

-bueno son dos cosas, primero necesitamos que nos reúnas a todos los del gremio frente al escenario y segundo que en la noche vayas a la casa de Lu-chan para decirte algo- dijo Levy

-Ok- dijo mira, se dirigió al escenario y dijo- Minna pongan atención por favor, tres de nuestras compañeras quieren que les presten atención- tras decir esto todo el gremio se acercó al escenario incluidas las nuevas parejas fairy.

-quienes serán, tienes alguna idea Natsu?- pregunto Lisanna

-no lo se, oye princesa de hielo tienes alguna idea- pregunto Natsu mirando a Gray

-cállate pelo chicle y por qué tendría yo que saber eso, pregúntale a Gajeel- dijo Gray mientras atrapaba la mano de Ultear y la besaba

-OE, come hierro sabes quienes serán- pregunto Natsu

-cómo crees que voy a saberlo maldito salamander- grito Gajeel desde la esquina más apartada del gremio donde Meredy lo abrazaba

-creo que nadie sa...- empezó a decir Natsu pero fue interrumpido cuando empezó a sonar la música y se apagaron las luces, para luego solo dejar ver a tres chicas que conocía

**Me voy (RBD)**

Levy

Yo te amaba,

Tú fingías,

Como un ángel me tratabas,

Como sí fuera,

Yo tu único seeeer...

_(Dijo mirando a el rincón mas alejado donde se encontraba Gajeel y Meredy, le dieron ganas de salir corriendo pero decidio ignorar ese sentimiento y ponerse a bailar)_

Juvia

Yo me creía tus mentiras,

Y tú reías a mi espalda,

Y robabas lo mejor ladrón,

Tuuu...

_(se acercó al borde del escenario, busco al chico que le había roto el corazón y lo señalo dándole a entender que esa canción iba dedicada a el.)_

Todas

_(se levy y lucy se acercaron a Juvia, se tomaron de las manos y miraron a todos los del gremio tratando de ignorar que sus chicos las habían cambiado)_

Y hoy te digo que yooo...

Te di toda mi fuerza, mi ilusión,

En cambio me dejas,

Sola, confusa y llena de desilusión.

El dolooooor

Que dejaste al pisar mi corazooon,

Sí crees que eres tú,

Ya verás cuando vuelvas aquí ooh,

Se irá el Dolooor

Juvia

_(De nuevo mira a gray, comienza a bailar y hacer mímicas de acuerdo a la letra de la canción) _

Y tu sombra me persigue,

Me asfixia y me rompe,

El fantasma que ahora eres tuuuu.

Siempre fuerte,

Siempre débil,

Terminar, regresar

Nada es estable y yo rompo,

El vicio aquiii...

Todas

_( Se bajaron del esenario y cada una se subio en una mesa de las presentes en el gremio con ayuda de algunos de sus compañeros, los cuales no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de sacar siertos comentarios a flote)_

Y hoy te digo que yooo...

Te di toda mi fuerza, mi ilusión,

En cambio me dejas,

Sola, confusa y llena de desilusión.

El dolooooor

Que dejaste al pisar mi corazooon,

Sí crees que eres tú,

Ya verás cuando vuelvas aquí ooh,

Se irá el Dolooor

Lucy

_( comenzó a caminar encima de la mesa hasta que coincidencialmente llego al donde se encontraban Natsu y Lisanna, los miro, y clavo su mirada llena de dolor en Natsu mientras cantaba) _

No hay nada que decir,

Ya no tienes que mentir,

Trágate tu vil traición

Yo me voooy

No existe un perdón,

No existimos tú y yo,

No aguanto tu actitud,

Yo me vooy

Lo que ves es lo que soooy,

Lo que ves ya se marchoo

Todas

_( salieron corriendo por las mesas y saltaron para quedar de nuevo en el esenario.)_

Y hoy te digo que yooo...

Te di toda mi fuerza, mi ilusión,

En cambio me dejas,

Sola, confusa y llena de desilucion.

El dolooooor

Que dejaste al pisar mi corazooon,

Sí crees que eres tu,

Ya verás cuando vuelvas aquí ooh,

Se irá el Dolooor

Se irá el dolor

Se irá el Dolooor.

Para cuándo terminaron de cantar bajaron del escenario sin prestar atención a las miradas atónitas que tenían los del gremio y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para poder recoger sus pertenencias.

-que fue eso?- preguntaron Natsu, Gray y Gajeel

-pues como vieron fue una canción, pero que les habrá pasado para que cantarán ese tipo de canción- dijo Mirajane aún más preocupada que antes

- estoy de acuerdo contigo Mira, por que habrán cantado una canción así, amargaron todo el ambiente y nosotros que estábamos tan felices- dijo Gray en tono reprobatorio

-que has dicho?- pregunto Mirajane mirando a Gray sorprendida

-Mira-nee lo que dice Gray es cierto, esa tonta de Lucy nos ha dañado nuestro ambiente- dijo Lisanna mientras acariciaba el cabello de Natsu

-nosotras pensamos lo mismo, las inútiles de Levy y Juvia también arruinaron nuestro ambiente lleno de felicidad y amor- dijeron Meredy y Ultear

- como se atreven a llamarlas idiotas e inútiles, Natsu, Lucy es tu mejor amiga tu compañera de equipo, Gray puede que Juvia sea fastidiosa pero es tu compañera y lo mismo va para ti Gajeel, Levy es una de tus amigas más queridas, como pueden dejar que las insulten.- dijo Mirajane llena de rabia

-Mira lo que dicen las chicas es cierto, además son súper inútiles, mírame a mi yo tengo que salvar a Lucy siempre y créeme que eso es aburrido- dijo Natsu

-yo digo lo mismo de Juvia y Lucy, es más Natsu no te gustaría sacar a Lucy del equipo y añadir a Lisanna y sacar también a Erza y agregar a Ultear- dijo Gray

-es perfecto, por fin usaste la cabeza cubo de hielo, pero aun asi no creo que debamos sacar a Erza, no me imagino que nos haría si la sacamos - dijo Natsu

-Tienes razón en lo de Erza, no me gustaría verla enojada si le llego a decir eso y por otro lado YO SIEMPRE USO MI CEREBRO MALDITA LLAMA PARLANTE- dijo Gray haciendo reír a todos los del gremio menos a Mirajane quien sólo empezó a llorar de la rabia y se dirigió donde el maestro.

-que le pasará a Mirajane, parecía muy triste- dijo Meredy

-bah, no te preocupes, no debe ser algo importante- dijo Gajeel viendo como una nueva pelea iniciaría entre Gray y Natsu

**En casa de Lucy **

-Lu-chan ya estamos listas- grito Levy entrando a la casa de Lucy seguida por Juvia

-qué bueno, yo también estoy lista solo falta esperar a que venga Mira, que les parece sí mientras esperamos a que llegue escribimos una carta para el gremio y para esos idiotas, insensibles?- dijo Lucy

-Juvia está de acuerdo-

-yo también lo estoy Lu-chan-

Cuando terminaron de escribir escucharon tres golpecitos en la puerta, Levy se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, donde se encontró a Mirajane con la cara llena de lágrimas

-Mira, que tienes, por qué lloras?- pregunto Levy llevando a Mira donde se encontraban Juvia y Lucy las cuales se abalanzaron sobre la triste Mirajane

- chicas, es terrible, no quiero que se vayan, no quiero que me dejen sola- dijo Mirajane entre lágrimas

-Mira- dijo Lucy mientras la abrazaba- es necesario que lo hagamos, ya que no queremos sentir esta tristeza y esta impotencia por no poder demostrar que somos fuertes- dijo ella

-hablando de fuerza, los chicos dijeron que ustedes eran débiles, inútiles, idiotas y que siempre necesitaban ser rescatadas- dijo Mirajane llorando a cascadas

-Juvia ya lo sabía y creo que Levy-san y Lucy-san también lo sabían, sólo que no queríamos alejarnos de ellos, ellos eran nuestra fuerza, por los quienes moriríamos primero antes que verlos mal- dijo Juvia poniéndose a llorar

-si yo también siempre lo supe, aun así no entendí por que termine siendo parte del equipo más fuerte de fairy tail- dijo Lucy en tono lastimero

-sobre eso, Lucy, Natsu te saco para incluir a Lisanna y lo siento mucho- dijo Mirajane

-no te preocupes Mira, sé que no es tu culpa así que no te disculpes- dijo Lucy

-y Gray también dijo que sacaría a Erza y a Juvia para incluir a Ultear- dijo Mirajane mirando a Juvia

-Juvia entiende que Gray-sama la sacara del equipo, pero no entiende por qué también a Erza-san-

-supongo que es mentira ya que no quería ser tan directo al decirlo- dijo Levy

-estoy de acuerdo- dijeron Juvia y Lucy

-etto...chicas...cuando se van?- pregunto Mira

-nos vamos, en unos minutos, así que esta es la despedida- dijo Lucy

-y volverán?- Pregunto Mira de nuevo

-por supuesto, volveremos y más fuertes que antes- dijo Juvia

-Ok, pero prométanme que estarán a salvo y que me escribirán cada vez que puedan-

-Juvia cree que es perfecto, sólo vamos a escribirles a Laxus, a Makarov y ti Mira-san- dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

Las chicas recogieron sus cosas, le entregaron las cuatro cartas a Mirajane y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes tomando rumbo indefinido.

**Natsu: oye amiga, por que me separas de Luce?**

**Yo: por que ahorita estas con Lisanna **

**Natsu: y eso que tiene? **

**Yo: se nota que no leíste la historia desde el comienzo, como sabia eres un idiota pero bueno que se le puede hacer, mas bien cierra este capitulo **

**Natsu: oye a quien llamas idiota, la señorita aquí presente dice adiós y que dejen reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**Sorry los errores de ortografía **

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que las canciones que aparezcan en este fic. **

**Las únicas que me pertenecen POR AHORA son Coco Dragneel, Celeste y Rury **

**PARA PAME, QUE DIJO QUE MI FANFIC ES MALO, NO IMPORTA, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS NI PONGAS REVIEW, SEGUNDO QUE SI VEO FAIRY TAIL, OBVIAMENTE QUE VEO FAIRY TAIL Y SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTO NO PASA NI PASARA EN EL ANIME NI EN EL MANGA, TE PREGUNTO SABES DE CASUALIDAD QUE ES UNA PÁGINA FANFICTION?, AQUÍ LAS PERSONAS ESCRIBEN HISTORIAS HECHAS POR ELLOS MISMOS, PUEDE QUE TENGAN PERSONAJES DE ANIMES, LIBROS, CÓMICS O LO QUE SEA PERO NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, POR ESO SE LLAMA FANFICTION. **

**_Sorry por alterarme pero enserio me da rabia que haya personas que crean que uno no sabe sobre la historia original, es la primera vez que recibo un REVIEW así, ni siquiera los de mi prima (que a propósito deberían revisar, .bubbles18) espero que me perdónen sí la trama es tan mala. _**

**_Bueno después de la chiqui aclaración vamos con el capitulo _**

**_En la estación _**

-Lucy-san?, a dónde nos dirigiremos a entrenar- pregunto Juvia

-bueno pues estaba pensando que fuéramos al bosque que hay al lado de la mansión donde vivía antes, mi madre me llevo una vez y créanme que es un lugar muy interesante para empezar- respondió Lucy

-que bien yo pensé que viajaríamos sin rumbo por todo el país- dijo Levy

-muy chistosa Levy-chan- dijo Lucy, para luego subirse todas al tren, que se dirigía a Kozern Heartfilia's, cuando llegaron salieron de la estación y se dirigieron directo al bosque

**_En el bosque _**

-Lu-chan que tan lejos se encuentra el lugar?- pregunto Levy

-Juvia está muy cansada para seguir, Juvia quiere saber dónde estamos-

-no falta mucho, sólo es dar una vuelta aqu...- no término de hablar ya que paró en seco haciendo que sus acompañantes también pararan en seco y se golpearán

-lu-chan porque paraste...- levy no termino de hablar ya que quedo petrificada

-Juvia también quiere saber por qué no avanzan...- tal y como paso anteriormente Juvia también quedo hecha de piedra.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo como Lucy temblaba de pies a cabeza con su mano señalando algo frente a ellas, siguiendo la dirección del brazo y vieron algo que las impacto demasiado, frente a ellas se encontraba una chica peli rosa y al lado de ella un Dragón azul, los cuales al percatarse de la presencia de Lucy, Levy y Juvia se acercaron a ellas y la chica dijo

-Vaya sí que se demoraron, que se quedaron haciendo?, la reina no estará muy contenta con su demora, cierto Celeste?- dijo la chica dirigiéndose al dragón

-eso es correcto Coco- dijo celeste

-etto...que pena pero quienes son ustedes?- dijo Levy luego de recuperar el aliento

La dragona la miro de arriba a abajo y dijo

-lo lamento mucho, mi nombre es Celeste y soy un dragón celestial, encantada- dijo la dragona

-y yo soy Coco, Coco Dragneel- dijo la chica peli rosa

-dra...dragneel?- preguntaron asombradas Lucy, Levy y Juvia

-sí, Dragneel, por qué preguntan?- las cuestiono la chica

-de casualidad conoces a Natsu Dragneel?- pregunto Lucy aterrada por conocer la respuesta

-claro que lo conozco, él es mi hermano, pero fuimos separados cuando éramos pequeños-

-tu...tu hermano- dijo Lucy para dejar los ojos abiertos como platos

-sí, así es mi hermano, por lo que me imagino que tú eres su pareja, verdad?- pregunto Coco

-no, no soy la pareja de Natsu- dijo Lucy sonrojada al 100

-pero cómo?, el bobo de Igneel dijo que la princesa era la pareja de Natsu- dijo Coco sorprendida

-espera! Como así que...- Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar ya que celeste la interrumpió

- Princesas que pena la interrupción pero, debemos irnos- dijo ella ganándose tres miradas que expresaban no saber de qué hablaba

-cierto, lo había olvidado, chicas nos vamos- dijo Coco

-pero a donde- preguntaron las tres chicas

-pues al reino de los Dragones, donde más? - dijo celeste de lo más normal, dejando a las tres chicas con los ojos como platos, en ese momento pronuncio unas palabras y un portal se abrió, para llevarlas a otro lugar.

**_En el gremio _**

-Natsu, Gray, en que estaban pensando, acaso son idiotas- grito Erza

-de que hablas Erza, si no hemos hecho nada- dijo Gray temblando

-como que no han hecho nada, porque sacaron a Lucy y a Juvia del equipo-

-por que...- Natsu no supo cómo responder

-porque eran unas idiotas, inútiles, intensas, fastidiosas y debiluchas- dijeron Ultear y Lisanna al mismo tiempo

-Nani?!- dijo Erza para luego mirar a Natsu y Gray- es eso cierto?-

-sí, es cierto- dijo Natsu con una cara llena de terror

- par de imbéciles, como se les ocurre hacerles eso a sus mejores amigas, a sus nakamas-

-ellas no son nakamas son un montón de inútiles- dijo Lisanna

-cállate Lisanna, no sabes lo que dices, tu no eras así- le recrimino Mirajane que se aproximó para defender a sus amigas

- Mira no regañes a mi novia, me importa un bledo si eres su hermana mayor pero no tolerare que la trates mal- dijo Natsu en tono frío

- Natsu!, no trates así a Mirajane, ella tiene todo el derecho de reprender a Lisanna- dijo Erza

-no te preocupes, está bien, pronto se dará cuenta que por ser tan denso perdió algo muy importante para el- dijo Mira

-lo mismo pasara con Gray y Gajeel?- pregunto Erza, Mira sólo asintió

-claro que no hemos perdido nada importante- gritaron los chicos dando punto final a la discusión

Mientras que Erza y Mira se dirigían al segundo piso donde Makarov y Laxus renegaban con la cabeza pensando en que momento se volvieron más imbéciles de lo que ya eran

**_Reino de Los Dragones _**

-bienvenidas al Reino - dijeron celeste y Coco al unísono

Las chicas al ver el paisaje quedaron anonadadas, se veía una tierra cubierta por volcanes, la otra una llanura verde y llena de flores, montañas rocosas, etc

Pero lo que más les impresiono fue el gran castillo que se hallaba cerca del valle.

Vieron como celeste enroscaba su cola alrededor de ellas, empezando a volar, cuando llegaron al castillo las dejo en el balcón donde se encontrada nada más ni nada menos que Layla Heartfilia, al verla Lucy salto a abrazarla

-Madre, eres tú?, estas viva, que haces aquí-

-Lucy mi hija querida, si soy yo, cuando me viste morir en realidad lo que sucedió fue que tu abuela Mavis murió y ella era la reina de los dragones, por lo tanto tras su muerte los dragones necesitaban una nueva reina así que me eligieron a mí- dijo Layla

-Juvia está muy feliz que Lucy-san este con su madre pero que tienen que ver Juvia y Levy san en esto- pregunto Juvia

-o si lo lamento, las he estado esperando a ustedes tres ya que, ustedes son mis sucesoras, aunque no lo crean ustedes son las nietas de Mavis Vermilion por lo tanto van a gobernar el reino acompañadas de Coco, aunque ella no es heredera al trono yo, la convertí en una, por una serie de sucesos que no tienen importancia en este momento- dijo Layla

-que genial- gritaron Levy y Juvia

-pero como vamos a gobernar a los dragones si somos muy débiles- dijo Lucy

-hija querida, ustedes no son débiles, así que sáquense esa idea de la cabeza, y sobre lo de gobernar bueno para eso síganme que les tengo una sorpresa- dijo ella, salieron de la estancia para luego dirigirse a una habitación donde se encontraban varias personas.

-Layla, has vuelto- dijeron todos los presentes

-sí, he vuelto y les quiero presentar a mis sucesoras del trono- dijo Layla acercándose a las chicas- ella es Levy McGarden- dijo señalando a Levy

-vaya, vaya conque tu eres Levy -dijo un hombre de cabellos negros **(es igual a Gajeel pero un poco más maduro y su cuerpo es más tonificado)**

-a...si...soy yo y tú eres?- pregunto Levy nerviosa

-soy Metalicana, el padre de Gajeel, será un placer ser gobernado por ti- dijo en tono pícaro haciendo a Levy sonrojar

-bueno, continuo- dijo Layla dirigiéndose a Juvia- ella es Juvia Loxar-

-al parecer te gusta un mago de hielo verdad- dijo una mujer de cabellos blancos

-etto...si- dijo Juvia

-perfecto, tú serás mi hija, por cierto mi nombre es Rury y estaré encantada de que seáis las nuevas reinas- dijo logrando que Juvia saltara de alegría

-por ultimo - dijo Layla- ella es mi hija Lucy Heartfilia-

-vaya, vaya, Natsu tiene buen gusto- dijo un hombre de cabellos rojizos y cuerpo tonificado

-cállate Igneel- dijo una mujer de cabellos azules

-pero Grandine, no he dicho nada malo- respondió Igneel

-si claro- bufo Grandine

-jejeje gracias por el comentario Igneel pero yo solo soy una amiga para Natsu o ESO creo, Grandine es maravilloso conocerte, Wendy habla mucho de ti- dijo Lucy

-de veras conoces a Wendy?, debes decirle que la extraño dema…- Grandine no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por Igneel

-Natsu es un idiota-

-Igneel cállate, es de mi hermano de quien hablas y además interrumpiste a Grandine, así que ya sabes que pasara- dijo Coco con una mirada sombría

-IGNEEL!- grito Grandine

-Oh, Mierda, fue un placer conocerlas chicas pero como verán estoy en un apuro así que nos vemos luego- tras decir esto Igneel salió corriendo directamente al balcón y salto convirtiéndose en dragón

-VUELVE AQUÍ CONDENADO REY DE LAS FLAMAS O LO QUE SEA, NO TE ESCAPARAS DE ESTA, TE ENSEÑARE A NO INTERRUMPIRME- diciendo esto Grandine se dirigió al balcón y al igual que Igneel se transformó en dragón y salió en persecución de este.

-vaya se parecen mucho a Erza y Natsu- dijeron Lucy, Wendy y Juvia

- bueno chicas espero que hayan disfrutado conocer a los dragones ya que desde mañana serán sus maestros- dijo Layla cuando salieron todos de la habitación

-Nani!?- preguntaron las chicas

-no lo sabían?, bueno creo que lo habré olvidado, bueno como sea, mañana empezare por enseñarle a Levy la magia dragon slayer del hierro, y supongo que cuando esos dos terminen de pelear Lucy se ira con Grandine y Juvia con Rury- dijo Metalicana

- y quien entrenara con Igneel-san?- pregunto Juvia

- Oh!, esa soy yo jejeje, ya que al ser hermana de Natsu tengo más facilidad de aprender el fuego- dijo Coco

- muy bien, os dejamos para que descansen- dijeron los dragones y Coco para luego retirarse

- Entonces estarán imaginando donde dormirán verdad?- dijo Layla al tiempo que veía como las chicas asentían

-bueno entonces síganme por aquí- las condujo por el castillo hasta abrir una puerta cerca del ala este del castillo dejando ver un gran cuarto donde habían un comedor, un sofá, una lacrima de comunicación, una mini cocina y un mini refrigerador, también dejaba ver tres puertas cerradas,

-Espero que les guste y por si acaso sus cuartos están decorados de acuerdo con lo que les gusta así que no habrá problema y por ultimo pueden utilizar la lacrima para hablar con las personas de Earthland, eso es todo, mañana deben estar fuera el jardín a las 6:00am para iniciar sus entrenamientos, que descansen- tras decir esto Layla salió rumbo a su habitación.

**En el nuevo cuarto de las chicas **

-no puedo creerlo, chicas ya vieron sus habitaciones?- pregunto Levy saliendo de su habitación **(las habitaciones tienen el nombre de cada una en la puerta)**

-Juvia no la ha mirado, Juvia espera que no sea igual a la que ella tiene en Earthland- dijo Juvia

-y eso por qué Juvia?- pregunto Lucy

-por qué Juvia tiene muchas cosas de Gray y Juvia no quiere sentirse triste cuando vea su cuarto- dijo Juvia

-eh!?, acaso escuche bien?, dejaste de decirle a Gray "Gray-sama"!?- dijo Levy

-de verdad?, Juvia no lo había notado, pero si desde ahora el será sólo Gray o Fullbuster o Gray Fullbuster, Juvia no quiere seguir sufriendo por el- dijo Juvia en tono decidido

- entonces por qué le dijiste a Rury que te gustaba un mago de hielo?...a menos...- dijo lucy mirándola sorprendida

-efectivamente Lucy-san, saldré con otro mago de hielo- dijo Juvia pensando en Lyon

-y acaso lo conocemos?- pregunto Levy con una sonrisa picara

-etto...etto...chicas deberíamos llamar a Makarov-san y contarle todo lo que ha pasado- dijo Juvia nerviosa e intentando cambiar de tema

-si deberíamos llamarles- dijo Levy, cosa que dejo salir un suspiro de parte de Juvia

-pero no creas que lo de tu futuro novio se quedará así, debes contarnos todo ya que al final somos primas- dijo Lucy

-como sabes que somos primas lucy-san?- pregunto Juvia ignorando lo que Lucy había dicho sobre su futuro novio

-fácil, tenemos la misma abuela- dijo Levy

-exacto así que de ahora en adelante seremos Levy, Juvia y Lucy, nada de "-chan o –san", entendido?- dijo Lucy

-Aye- respondieron Juvia y Levy

-ahora llamemos al gremio- dijo Levy dirigiéndose a la lacrima encendiéndola

-hola?, quién es?- pregunto una voz al otro lado de la línea

-hola Laxus, soy yo Levy- dijo ella mientras terminaba de manejar los botones para dejar ver imagen

**En el gremio **

_Laxus pov _

Me encontraba en el segundo piso mirando como los imbéciles de Gray, Natsu y Gajeel peleaban por una bobada mientras que sus novias los animaban, cosa que se me dio del asco, no entendía como esos descerebrados lograron hacer sufrir a tres de mis nakamas, que aunque no hablo mucho con ellas las considero como mis hermanas pequeñas.-

Estaba tan embobado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Ever, Freed y Bixlow me miraban con angustia, cosa muy normal en ellos, vi que Freed comenzó a moverse hasta que escuche el timbre de la lacrima de comunicación que había en la oficina de mi abuelo, sin más tiempo que perder salí corriendo dejando a Freed y al resto aún más preocupados de lo que ya estaban.

Entré a la oficina deje la lacrima sobre el escritorio y dije

-hola?, quien es?-

-hola, Laxus soy yo Levy- dijo la voz de Levy al otro lado y después de eso su imagen apareció en la pantalla, no podía creerlo

-Levy!, oh Mierda- grite pero luego me calle cuando recordé que Natsu y Gajeel tenían un buen oído, espere unos minutos mirando la puerta de la oficina, esperando si en algún momento se abría pero como no sucedió entonces me relaje.

-Laxus que te paso?, por que te quedaste callado?- pregunto Levy

-no, es que pensé que me habían escuchado abajo, no es nada, cuéntame están todas juntas?- dije

-si, sobre eso, etto... esta el maestro por ahí?- dijo Levy, note que estaba un poco nerviosa

-si se encuentra en el primer piso regañando a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel- dije pero me arrepentí ya que vi como Levy ensombrecía su mirada

-oh, ya veo...será que lo puedes llamar, y a todos aquellos que notarán que nos hemos ido- me dijo ella en un tono más frío de lo normal

- etto...si claro, ya los llamo- dije un poco sorprendido con la actitud de Levy.

Salí de la oficina, baje las escaleras y me encontré con un desastre, Natsu estaba siendo aplastado por el puño de mi abuelo mientras Lisanna le rogaba que le soltará, también vi como Ultear y Meredy curaban a unos inconscientes Gray y Gajeel mientras miraban a Mirajane y a Erza de manera desafiante

-viejo, que pasó aquí?- pregunte

-como verás, estamos impartiendo justicia- dijo

-pero creo que se nos fue un poco la mano, o tu que dices Erza?- le pregunto Mirajane

-claro que no, es más se lo merecen- replico Erza

-pero bueno se puede saber por qué, no me avisaron- dije haciendo un puchero

-como te atreves a hacer un puchero, mira como dejaron a Gray y a Gajeel- gritaron Ultear y Meredy

-tch- le dije y me voltee para dirigirme de nuevo a la oficina pero sin mirar atrás dije

-viejo, Erza y Mirajane, cierta persona necesita hablar con ustedes-

-quien será, mejor vamos de una vez- dijo el viejo para luego dejar a Natsu en el piso inconsciente y Lisanna llorando a su lado, que patético.

_Fin Laxus pov _

_Normal pov _

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la oficina de Makarov, no sin antes ver que el equipo de Laxus los miraba atónitos y con asombro, decidieron seguir sin prestarles mucha atención, cuando todos entraron a la oficina cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron a la lacrima cuando se acercaron Mirajane grito

-Levy!, de verdad eres tú?, que paso contigo, donde están Lucy y Juvia, cuéntame por favor-

-eh?... Hola Mira, Makarov y Erza!?- dijo Levy

-sí, Levy yo también me entere de lo que les paso, pero dime donde están Lucy y Juvia- dijo Erza feliz de poder ver a las chicas

-sí, casi lo olvido Lucy, Juvia, la lacrima ya está encendida- grito Levy mirando a un lugar en la habitación

-de verdad- dijo Lucy acercándose a la lacrima- hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa para luego ser empujada un poco por Juvia diciendo

- Lucy no te robes toda la lacrima, rayos, hola como están-

-nosotros muy bien Juvia y ustedes, dónde están?- pregunto Makarov aguantando las ganas de llorar

-bueno pues nosotras tenemos algo que contarles a ustedes pero...- empezó a decir Lucy cuando fue interrumpida por alguien que dijo

-no os preocupéis, ellas están bien después de todo mi hija está cuidando de ellas no es así?- dijo la persona

Justo en ese momento todos los que se encontraban en la oficina de Makarov se giraron para encontrar ni nada más ni nada menos que a Mavis Vermilion primera maestra de fairy tail.

-pero qué?...maestra Mavis Vermilion!- dijo Makarov con ojos desorbitados

-sí, esa soy yo, que pasa maestro Makarov?- pregunto Mavis

-abuela!- gritaron las chicas desde la lacrima

-hola, mis queridas nietas- dijo Mavis

-NANI!- gritaron todos los presentes.

**Natsu: Oe!, no entiendo cómo es que Luce, Juvia y Levy terminaron con los dragones?**

**Yo: Natsu acaso estás leyendo la historia?**

**Natsu: la verdad no, pero por que no me dejas saludar a Igneel, ya que ahora se dónde esta**

**Yo: mmm puede que te deje saludar a Igneel pero todavía no, aún tiene una labor importante que atender, así que da el anuncio final**

**Natsu: La señorita aquí presente dice adiós y que dejen reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

**sorry los errores de ortografía **

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que las canciones que aparescan en este fic. **

**Las únicas que me pertenecen son Coco Dragneel, Celeste y Rury pero de ahora en adelante aparecerán más personajes que son míos y únicamente míos jajajajaja **

**Sorry me deje llevar, ahora sí, el capítulo disfrútenlo ****J**

_-NANIII!-gritaron todos los presentes _

**_En el gremio _**

-primera maestra explíquenos esto por favor- dijo Makarov

_-_por su puesto_, verán todo comenzó cuando los dragones convivían con los seres humanos en armonía en el Reino Dragon yo en ese entonces vivía con mis padres, éramos muy felices pero, todo cambio cuando conocí a Clyde el rey dragon,del cual quede profundamente enamorada, mis padres decían que estaba loca al enamorarme de un dragón, así que por todos los medios intentaron separarme de él aunque, no lo lograron, una noche Clyde fue a visitarme y nos fugamos, tiempo después descubrí que estaba embarazada,cosa que a mi marido le encanto...-_ dijo Mavis pero fue interrumpida por Laxus

-interesante pero que tiene eso que ver con que ellas sean tus nietas? Y que estén ahora en el Reino de los dragones, es mas por que los humanos viven en Earthland y...-

-Laxus Dreyar deja que la primera termine de relatar su historia- le regaño Mira

-si Laxus, nosotras también deseamos saber que ocurrió- dijeron Juvia, Levy y Lucy con corazones en los ojos

-vale, vale- dijo Laxus no muy convencido

-donde quede...a si ya se, _como decía mi marido estaba muy feliz, los dragones también lo estaban pero había un dragón que no se hayaba muy contento con esto, ya sabrán de quien hablo_ **(en esta historia Acnologia es un dragón desde siempre, nada de que antes fue humano, solo es un dragón)**, _no apoyaba la relación que teníamos Clyde y yo así que fue donde mis padres, les contó lo sucedido y ellos entrados en cólera reunieron a una gran cantidad de personas para que acabaran con los dragones, Acnologia mato a Clyde pero necesitaba a la reina para poder ser el rey supremo en este caso yo pues por razones obvias. Con mi último aliento decidí dividir el Reino y mandarlos como mundos paralelos, con eso los humanos vivirían en Earthland y los dragones en su Reino. Meses después di a luz a mis tres hijas pero por miedo a que Acnologia las atacara nos dirigimos a Earthland con ayuda de Celeste la dragona celestial, una vez en Earthland pensé que lo mejor era separarme de mis hijas y a cada una la entregue a la primera persona que encontrara, vague mucho tiempo por Earthland hasta que encontré unas personas con las cuales creamos un gremio mágico, me convertí en su maestra y ya saben el resto-_ dijo Mavis con una sonrisa en el rostro

-oh, es una historia muy interesante, nunca pensé que Lucy, Juvia y Levy estuvieran relacionadas - dijo Erza

-pues créelo por que es verdad Titania- dijo Mavis

-pero tengo una duda...- comenzó a decir Mirajane pero fue interrumpida por las voces que salían de la lacrima

-que pena pero debemos retirarnos a descansar, mañana empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento,así que no podremos hablar de nuevo hasta nuevo aviso, adiós a todos- dijo Levy para luego cortar la comunicación

-entrenamiento?, a que se refieren- preguntó Makarov

-sí, ellas, entrenarán con los dragones para convertirse en las nuevas reinas de los dragones- dijo Mavis

-a eso venia mi pregunta, cuanto tiempo estarán entrenando?- preguntó Mira

-mmmm...yo creería que durarán 5años aprendiendo todo pero, no se preocupen ya que dentro de un año sabrán mas de ellas pero no como ellas mismas- contestó Mavis

-a que te refieres primera?- preguntó Erza, pero fue ignorada por Mavis ya que empezó a preguntar

-Ustedes no sienten algo?-

-eh?, en que sentido primera?- preguntaron Laxus y Makarov

-Es una especie de conjuro maligno, proviene del piso de abajo, debemos ir a revisar-

Diciendo esto todos salieron a mirar por el balcón y lo que vieron los impacto demasiado.

**En el Reino de los dragones **

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y las chicas se encontraban en sus habitaciones tomando un baño, se mantenían en contacto las uñas con las otras por medio de la lacrimas

-bueno chicas hoy será nuestro primer día de entrenamiento, espero que logremos aprender todo- dijo Lucy

-por supuesto Lulú, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Levy desde su tina

-eso es perfecto Lulú- dijo Juvia

-Ju!, has dejado de hablar en tercera persona!- gritaron Levy y lucy

-etto...si...eso pensaba decirles, tome esa decisión mientras dormía ya que quiero ser una persona distinta desde hoy- dijo Juvia

-que bueno y como primas te apoyaremos en todo- dijeron

-gracias chicas y ya han visto sus armarios?- preguntó Juvia

-no, aun no los he visto, será mejor que cortemos comunicación, cuando vallamos a ponernos la ropa volvemos a comunicarnos y decidimos que ponernos- dijo lucy

-Aye- respondieron Juvia y Levy

**10 minutos después **

-Lulú, te has dado cuenta de que tenemos trajes específicos para cada entrenamiento- gritaron Levy y Juvia volviendo a comunicarse

-si lo note, pero aún así son demasiadas cosas de cada uno- dijo Lucy anonadada **(cada una de las chicas tiene ropas de acuerdo al entrenamiento que tendrán, dando un total de 13 espacios, cada uno con 8 trajes diferentes.) **

-Lev, crees que este me quede bien para entrenar con Grandine?- preguntó Lucy

-es perfecto Lulú, cierto Ju- dijo Levy

-si, Lulú se ve preciosa en ese traje, que les parece si me coloco este para entrenar con Rury- preguntó Juvia

-te ves muy linda Ju- gritaron Lucy y Levy

-y ustedes creen que esto me quede bien- preguntó Levy

-wow, que cambio de look Lev- dijo Lucy

-pero se ve mal?- preguntó de nuevo Levy

-obvio no, se te ve genial, es solo que es raro verte usar ese tipo de ropa Lev, pero como te dije antes te ves genial- dijo Juvia

-jejeje gracias chicas- respondió Levy

Lucy sonrío y dijo- chicas, es hora de irnos a desayunar y a entrenar-

-okay- respondieron para salir de su habitación gigante y dirigirse al comedor

**En el comedor **

-buenos días, madre/Tía, Grandine, Rury, Metalicana y Coco- dijeron al llegar al comedor

-buenos días chicas- respondieron todos

-se ven geniales- dijo Coco

-jajaja gracias- respondieron

-lo digo enserio, Lulú ese enterizo azul claro te hace ver espectacular y esas botas azules están de infarto, te ves muy linda, no entiendo por que mi hermano es tan ciego...- dijo pero se arrepintió por mencionar a su hermano y decidió proseguir felicitando los atuendos cuando vio que Lucy bajaba la mirada

-etto...Ju, tú también te ves hermosa con ese vestido blanco, esos vuelos lo hacen ver con vida y esos tacones o Dios mío, Gray es un imbecil por dejarte ir...- vio como Juvia baja la cabeza-Lev tu si me sorprendes, ese vestido negro con taches es genial, y tus botas también, no sé cómo Gaj...-

-ya es suficiente Coco, Igneel te espera en el volcán Crics, mas te vale no fallarle- la interrumpió Layla al notar las miradas llenas de tristeza que reflejaban las chicas

-oh, lo lamento mucho...soy una idiota...no debí mencionarlo...perdón...yo...yo ya debo irme- diciendo esto Coco salió corriendo de la habitación rumbo a donde se encontraba Igneel

-bueno, quitad esas caras largas princesas que hoy será un largo día y si no quitan esas caras las aplastare como moscas- dijo Grandine en tono serio,las chicas levantaron sus rostros muertas de miedo, se sentaron en la mesa y comieron a mil por hora, logrando que todos los presentes se partieran de la risa.

_Timeskip 1 año después _

**En kozern Heartfilia **

-no puedo creer que nos toque hacer esto- gritó una chica rubia

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Lulú, esto es injusto- dijo otra chica de cabellos rosados

- a quien se le habrá ocurrido la idea, sospecho que Rury, Drum o Weis están implicados en esto- dijo una chica de cabellos celeste

-Lulú, Coco, Ju, cálmense de una vez, estoy de acuerdo que no es la mejor idea del mundo pero, debemos hacerlo por dejarnos descubrir por ellos- dijo la ultima chica de cabellos azules

-Lev tiene razón, es nuestra culpa después de todo- dijo la chica de cabellos dorados

_Flashback _

_Lucy, Juvia, Levy, puedo preguntarles algo- _

_Por su puesto Coco- respondieron las aludidas _

_-les gusta cantar?- _

_-pues si, pero no somos muy buenas que digamos- respondieron _

_-deberíamos cantar algo pues hoy no tenemos nada que hacer, ya que los dragones están en una reunión con Layla- dijo Coco_

_-claro, nos encantaría- _

_A year without rain (Selena Gómez)_

(todas)

_Oooh, oooh_

_(Lucy) _

_Can you feel me ?_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_(Juvia) _

_Every minute_

_Don't matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been worderin the desert,_

_for a thousand days (Ooh)_

_Don't know if its a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby_

_(Todas) _

_I'm missing you so much_

_Cant help it i'm in love_

_A day without is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how i'll survive_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain (Oooh)_

_Ooh_

_(Levy) _

_The stars are burning,_

_I hear your voice in my mind (In my mind)_

_Can't you hear me calling_

_My heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean thats running dry_

_Catch me i'm falling_

_(Coco) _

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me_

_Its gonna be on the soon you get back to me_

_Oooh, baby…_

_No terminaron de cantar cuando escucharon a tres personas gritar_

_-chicas, ustedes cantan muy bien- dijo una mujer de cabellos blancos_

_-deberían ser cantantes- sugirió un hombre de cabellos negros_

_-estoy de acuerdo con estos dos, así que irán a Earthland y serán un nuevo grupo de cantantes – afirmo un hombre de cabellos dorados _

_-pero Rury...- dijo Juvia mirando a la mujer _

_-Drum, esto no es justo- gritaron Levy y Coco dirigiéndose al hombre cuyo cabello era negro_

_-Weis, no haremos eso- dijo Lucy mirando al hombre con cabellos dorados_

_-es una orden, además si no lo hacen le diré a Wanda, Celeste, Eru ,taka,Bone Naty, Itoru que no les enseñen sus poderes- dijo Weis _

_-esta bien, lo haremos- dijeron las chicas._

_Fin del Flashback _

-que haremos ahora?, estoy aburrida- dijo Lucy

-yo también. Pero recuerden que Weis dijo que había alguien que nos estaría esperando aqui- dijo Coco

-yo sinceramente creo que nos han engañado- dijo Levy haciendo que todas bajaran la mirada

-que pena llegar tan tarde chicas- dijo un señor vestido de traje y corbata acercándose a las chicas, las cuales levantaron la cabeza y preguntaron

-quien es usted?-

-que pena, ser tan descortés, mi nombre es Salomón y seré su representante-

-representante?- preguntaron

-si, su representante, créanme me encantaron sus voces desde el momento en que las escuche, todo gracias a ese hombre de nombre Weis, dijo que tenía que darles fama y fortuna pero eso depende de ustedes, así que desean trabajar para mi?- dijo el hombre

-por su puesto- gritaron las chicas

-ya que aceptaron será mejor que viajemos a Hargeon, allí se presentaran al mundo, grabaran un single y comenzaremos con sus carreras- dijo el para luego mirar el reloj y decir- que tarde es, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez-

**En hargeon **

-damas y caballeros, les presento a las nuevas ídolos del país, harán su primer debut el día de hoy y ellas son the fairy Princeses- dijo el presentador

-muchas gracias Hiroky , hola a todos yo soy Lulú Musumi- dijo Lucy subiendo al escenario

-yo soy Cornelia Musumi- dijo Coco subiendo después de Lucy

-yo soy Jury Musumi- dijo Juvia apareciendo al lado de Coco

-y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Lena Musumi- dijo Levy apareciendo al lado de Lucy

-y juntas somos las Fairy Princeses y les cantaremos una de las canciones que aparecerán en nuestro primer álbum - dijeron las chicas

_Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) _

_Las luces descienden y empieza a sonar la canción, la primera en cantar es Jury _

_(Jury) _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!_

_Caught in a Bad romance_

_(Cornelia) _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Caught in a Bad romance _

_(Lena) _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-ma!_

_Ga-ga-oooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance _

_(Lulú) _

Ba-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-ma!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

(Lena)

I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as it's free<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<p>

(JURY)

I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>(Love-love-love I want your love)

(CORNELIA)

You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want it bad, your bad romance

(TODAS)

_Aparecen luces de colores y las chicas comienzan a bailar_

___  
><span>_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance

(Jury)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

(Lena)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

(Cornelia)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-ma!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

(Lulú)

I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as your mine<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<p>

(Lena)

I want your psycho  
>Your vertigo stick<br>Want you in my rear window  
>Baby, you're sick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<p>

(Cornelia y Jury)

You know that I want you  
>('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)<br>And you know that I need you  
>I want a bad, bad romance<p>

(TODAS)

I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance

(Lulú)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

(Jury)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

(Lena)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-ma!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

(CORNELIA)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-ma!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

(LENA Y LULU)  
>Walk walk fashion baby<br>Work it  
>Move that bitch crazy<p>

(JURY Y LENA)

Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy

(CORNELIA Y LULU)

Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy

(JURY Y LULU)

Walk walk passion baby  
>Work it<br>I'm a free bitch baby

(CORNELIA Y LENA)

I want your lovin'  
>I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I don't wanna be friends<p>

(LENA)

J'veux ton amour  
>Et je veux ton revenge<br>J'veux ton amour  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Caught in a bad romance  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>Caught in a bad romance  
>Want your bad romance!<p>

(TODAS)  
>I want your love and<br>I want your revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>I want your love and<br>All your lovers' revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

(TODAS)  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>Want your bad romance  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Want your bad romance

(TODAS)  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>Want your bad romance  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>(LULU)  
>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!<br>Roma-roma-ma!  
>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<br>Want your bad romance

Cuando terminaron de cantar vieron como la gente saltaba y gritaba de felicidad, gritaban sus nombres, les pedían sus autógrafos y tomaron fotos de su presentación.

Bajaron del escenario para dirigirse a su representante quien les dijo

-Felicidades chicas, lo han conseguido, la gente os adora y estoy seguro que cuando saquen su primer disco será sensacional, espero contar con ustedes para entonces-

-Por su puesto Salomon, no debes preocuparte, contaras con nosotras para todo, cierto chicas-Lev

-AYE- gritaron las otras

Se despidieron de salomon y se dirigieron de nuevo a Kozern Heartfilia donde abrieron el portal al mundo dragon para continuar su entrenamiento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Hola a todos de nuevo, sorry los errores de ortografía y sobre lo que sucedió en el gremio, todavía falta tiempo jajajaja se quedaran con la duda**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que las canciones que aparezcan en este fic.**

**Excepto los personajes que fueron apareciendo así de la nada, bueno continúen con su lectura los quiero.**

_Timeskip 3 años después_

**_En el gremio_**

_Mirajane pov_

-Ya han pasado tres años y de todo el gremio solo tres personas nos han preguntado por Lucy,Juvia y Levy, los cuales al parecer se dieron cuenta hace poco, lo cual me entristece demasiado, pero lo que mas me molesta es que el "grupie" no se entere de nada, que rabia, pero por ló menos Laxus, Erza, Wendy, el maestro, la primera, Carla y Romeo sabemos muy bien como se encuentran ya que hace un año nos dijeron que habían aprendido muchas técnicas de Dragón Slayer y que ahora son las cantantes que componen el grupo fairy Princeses...- mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por mi hermana quien gritaba y corría como desesperada y Natsu siguiéndola desesperado, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegaron al gremio, luego vi como Lisanna se me acerco como si quisiera decirme algo así que le dije

-que pasa Lisanna porque vas corriendo y gritando de aquí para aya, no ves que el pobre Natsu está preocupado-

-Mira-nee, es que estoy súper emocionada- dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me encantaría que esa sonrisa nunca abandonará su rostro ya que desde que hecho a las chicas del gremio no sonreía sinceramente sino que hacia muecas de superioridad, de verdad extraño a mi dulce hermanita...oh cierto no le he preguntado por qué está así

-y eso por que estas tan emocionada?- le pregunte como si nada

-que no lo sabes, las Fairy Princeses empezaran una gira dentro de dos años por todo Fiore y su última parada será Magnolia, pero...- vi como después su mirada y su voz se volvieron sombrías y en eso escuche a Natsu gritarme

-MIRAJANE! QUE LE HICISTE A MI NOVIA-

-yo no le he hecho nada a tu novia Natsu Dragneel, es más deberías preguntar primero y ponerte al día con el tema que estamos tratando aquí- le dije enojada pero algo me hizo sentir ganas de llorar y eso fue tanto lo que dijeron Lisanna, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel** (los últimos llegaron después de que Natsu le gritara a Mirajane para supuestamente calmar los ánimos, y si preguntan por Ultear y Meredy están en una misión junto a Jellal ya que aún no se siente capas de estar con Erza, además de que su novia le termino)**

-Mira-nee, esta es la gira de despedida, se retiraran de la música ya que deben cumplir con asuntos pendientes...además hace poco me entere que también terminaron con sus novios, por que el mundo es tan cruel- dijo Lisanna llenando sus ojos de lágrimas pensaba responderle pero Natsu se adelantó y me pregunto

-Mira, has visto a Lucy?-

-y a Juvia no la has visto, desde hace tiempo no me esta persiguiendo- dijo Gray

-no has visto a la enana?- dijo Gajeel, en ese momento vi como a Lisanna se le brotaba una venita en la frente así que para no echar leña al fuego decidí preguntarle a Lisanna sobre las chicas

-etto...Lisanna...me estabas contando sobre las fairy Princeses y el concierto de despedida, es mas ni siquiera se quienes son- dije fingiendo ignorancia ya que sabía perfectamente quienes eran pero no quería que lo notaran

-eh?, si bueno pues las cantantes son LuLu,Jury,Lena y Cornelia Musumi, las tres primeras son hermanas y la ultima es prima... Espera te las muestro- dijo para luego salir corriendo del gremio

-Mira te hemos preguntado algo, así que respóndenos- me gire cuando los escuche, no sabia que hacer así que por instinto grite buscando llamar a ciertas personas

-Laxus, Erza, Maestro, Wendy, Romeo, Carla-

-Mira-San que sucede- me pregunto la pequeña Wendy cuando los mencionados llegaron

-OE, Mira responde donde están las chicas- volvieron a preguntar, justo en ese momento no pude aguantar mas y me dispuse a llorar

_Fin Mirajane pov_

_Normal pov_

-hasta que por fin lo notaron, vaya que son idiotas- dijo Laxus

-a quien le dices idiota- gritaron Natsu, Gray y Gajeel Con eso lograron que todos en el gremio los miraran y quedaran en silencio

-a ustedes aunque lo mejor será decir que todos menos Mirajane, el maestro, Laxus, la primera, Wendy, Carla, Romeo y yo, del resto todos ustedes son unos idiotas, descorazonados, dobles caras, no merecen estar en este gremio, hijos de...-

-Erza controla tu vocabulario, será mejor que te calmes y respires- le dijo Makarov a Erza, cosa que ella obedeció sin rechistar

-maestro, explícanos a lo que se refiere Erza- preguntó Laki

-a lo que Erza se refiere es que hace tres años...- no pudo continuar ya que al igual que Mirajane el comenzó a llorar a cantaros, seguido por Erza y los demás que sabían la historia, incluso el mismísimo Laxus estaba llorando cosa que hizo que el gremio abriera los ojos de par en par

-yo os explicaré mientras ellos se calman- dijo Mavis apareciendo de la nada

-por favor primera maestra, explíquenos- pidió Laki

-bueno, pues resulta que tres de nuestras compañeras dejaron el gremio hace tres años- dijo Mavis logrando que tres personas quedaran pálidos mientras que otros se preguntaron quienes eran

-y quienes fueron las que abandonaron el gremio?- preguntó Evergreen

- fueron Juvia, Levy y Lucy-

-NANI?!, pero por que- preguntaron todos en el gremio incluidos los tres imbéciles que les rompieron el corazón

-será mejor que escuchéis, ellas dejaron tres cartas así que espero que escuchen- dijo Mirajane dejando de llorar, para dirigirse a la barra y tomar tres cartas que siempre mantuvo escondidas hasta el día de hoy

-bien por cual quieren que comience?- preguntó Mirajane

-empecemos por la de Levy- pidieron Jet y Droy

-muy bien aquí voy- diciendo esto cogió la carta de Levy y comenzó a leer

Querido gremio

Hola chicos, si están leyendo esto, lo mas probable es que ya nos hayamos ido, espero que no pase mucho tiempo para que se enteren que no me encuentro en el gremio, pero bueno eso no es lo que quería hablar, lo que de verdad quiero decir es que estoy muy triste ya que ninguno de ustedes que se hacían llamar mi familia fueron capaces de ayudarme después de los crueles comentarios que me dijeron, pero no se preocupen no los culpo, se que no era una de las más fuertes en el gremio pero eso no me impide decirles que los perdono.

Para Mirajane

Mira, eres una amiga excelente, muchas gracias por apoyarme y mostrar que al menos una persona sabe que se siente que lo traten a uno mal, espero que cuando regrese podamos formar parte del mismo equipo.

Para Laxus y Makarov

Gracias por apoyarme con mi decisión, espero que nos veamos pronto y Laxus cuando vuelva quiero pelear contigo.

Para Gajeel

Bueno,esto es duro de escribir pero, me alegro que hayas encontrado a una persona que te haga feliz , ya que yo no pude lograr eso, además estoy muy triste por lo que me dijiste y por lo que no hiciste, también quiero decirte que te perdono ya que siempre te he amado y siempre te amare

Att: Levy McGarden ex-miembro de fairy Tail

Mirajane termino de leer y se limpió las lágrimas, vio de reojo como los del gremio ponían caras tristes y como Gajeel decía – ella me ama, o me amaba, como pude ser tan ciego-

-Mira-san, será mejor que continúe yo leyendo la carta de Juvia- dijo Wendy

-este...claro- dijo Mira pasándole la carta de Juvia a Wendy quien comenzó a leer

Al gremio

Juvia esta desilusionada con todos ustedes.

A Gajeel

Juvia está enojada con Gajeel quien pareciera que olvido lo que significa ser un buen amigo, Juvia desde ahora dejara que Gajeel vuelva a estar solo ya que si no hubiera sido por Juvia, el no estaría en fairy tail pero aun así lo perdono por hacer sufrir a Juvia pero no perdonare que haya herido a Levy-san por lo tanto cuando Juvia regrese luchara con Gajeel y le vencerá, hasta entonces ya no será mi amigo.

A Gray

Juvia le parece lo mas doloroso del mundo que Gray la considere como una persona intensa, Juvia solamente intento demostrarle cuanto lo quería pero que es lo que Juvia se gana?, que la insulten y vea como el amor de su vida esta con otra, creo que Juvia no aguanta tanto y es por eso que Juvia decidió olvidarlo e iniciar una nueva vida con Lyon-sama a su lado. Hasta entonces Gray Fullbuster

Att: Juvia Loxar Ex miembro de Fairy tail

Cuando Wendy termino de leer vio como el gremio tenía los ojos cristalinos, también escucho a Gajeel diciendo- maldita mujer de la lluvia, no me lo tenía que restregar en la cara-, también escucho como Gray decía- por que dejo de decirme Gray-sama, como así que me olvidara y por que saldrá con ese bastardo de Lyon, aunque no es que me importe o será que si me importa, joder esto es muy complicado -

-Wendy será mejor que yo lea la de Lucy- dijo Erza

-claro, Erza-san- dijo la pequeña dragón Slayer del cielo pasándole la ultima carta a la gran Titania

Al gremio

Chicos, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos aun me consideren la persona que no puede vivir sin que sus espíritus o alguien la ayude, este no es el gremio que yo conocí, me decepcionan

A Gajeel

Lucharé contigo para obtener venganza por lo que le hiciste a Levy-chan

Gray

Eras como mi hermano mayor, te admiraba demasiado pero después de lo que hiciste, fracturaste mi corazón y lo que le hiciste a Juvia no tiene perdón por eso a ti también te haré pagar con creces lo que le hiciste a Juvia

Natsu

Natsu, esto es muy deprimente, tu eras mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, no entiendo como pudiste herirme de esta manera, es mas fuiste tu el que logró romper mi corazón en mil pedazos, no creo poder recuperarme después de escucharte decir que era débil, e inútil, pero aun así creo que será muy extraño que te diga esto pero desde que te conocí estoy enamorada de ti, que fue lo que me hiciste escupido dragón Slayer de fuego, como desearía que esto no hubiera pasado pero, el amor es ciego y no se puede evitar, lo siento

Att:Lucy Heartfilia ex-miembro de fairy Tail

Ahora si, este fue el golpe definitivo para todos los del gremio, todos empezaron a llorar, se preguntaban por que habían sido tan crueles con las chicas, ellas eran la alegría todos los días en el gremio, como podrían estar sin ellas, fue hasta entonces que el dragon slayer de fuego grito a los cuatro vientos –LUCY, LO LAMENTO, NO FUE MI INTENCION HERIRTE, YO TAMBIEN TE…..- fue interrumpido por la llegada de Lisanna , Ultear y Meredy , la primera con una revista donde aparecían las fairy princeses.

-Natsu, que era lo que ibas a decir?- pregunto Lisanna molesta

-yo, nada Liss, no te enojes- dijo Natsu asustado

-Este Lisanna-san que es lo que trae en la mano y como les fue Meredy-san, Ultear-san- dijo la pequeña Wendy apagando el incendio

-nos fue muy bien pequeña Wendy, gracias por preguntar- respondió Meredy

-Aunque….Jellal estuvo un poco ausente, creo que el haber terminado con Cornelia le dio duro-

-Nani?- pregunto Mira sorprendida

-Eso era lo que venía a contaros-dijo lisanna dirigiéndose a la barra donde en menos de dos segundos la rodeo todo el gremio incluidas Meredy y Ultear, abrió la revista, la cual dejo ver el Titulo las Fairy Princeses conozcamos más acerca de nuestro grupo favorito de Fiore –comencemos, la primera es Lulú Musumi, es la cantante principal, ha ganado 10 premios artist beauty, 5 micrófonos de oro y 4 botines de oro, se dice que es la mas linda de todo el reino de Fiore, le gustan las faldas cortas y las blusas ajustadas, tiene una Exceed llamada Millie, su color favorito es el rosado, su comida favorita es el takoyaki, le disgusta todo lo que este relacionado al calor, en pocas palabras odia el fuego, fue novia de….- se detuvo para observar bien los nombres de las personas

-Lisanna, no nos dejes con la duda de quien fue novia la chica?- preguntaron Laki,Evergreen, Kinana, Cana, Miki, Bisca , Mirajane, Erza, Wendy y Carla** ( las cuatro últimas sabían que las chicas eran cantantes y que ellas eran las fairy princeses pero nunca supieron que habían tenido novios, es mas en las transmisiones vía lacrima tampoco lo comentaron)**

-Mas bien la pregunta seria quien no fue novio de ella- dijo lisanna sorprendida

- a que te refieres lisanna- pregunto Cana

-según la revista dice que ella fue novia de Hibiki, Rufus y hace poco que termino su relación con Sting- dijo lisanna

-Wow no pensé que luc…digo Lulu haya sido novia de Rufus- dijo Mirajane

-Mira, por que dijiste luc-pregunto el mas denso de todos Natsu Dragneel

-Ara, Ara, Natsu creo que estas escuchando cosas yo jamás dije eso- dijo Mira con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

-Bueno, supongo que te creeré, Lisanna de casualidad no hay una foto de la cantante para ver cómo es- dijo Natsu

-etto.. no, no hay fotos, es extraño pero bueno, mejor continuo, la siguiente es Jury Musumi, es la segunda cantante, al igual que Lulú posee la misma cantidad de premios, le gustan los vestidos ajustados y los sombreros, tiene una Exceed llamada Ruby, su color favorito es el Azul, odia las cosas frías, tales como el helado, el hielo y todos sus derivados, fue novia de Ren,Rufus y termino con su novio Lyon….-

-pero que? ese bastardo estuvo hace tres días aquí y no me comento que estaba saliendo con una cantante, que demonios – dijo Gray

-Parece que Juvi….digo Jury logro su cometido aunque por que le habrá terminado a Lyon?- DIJO Erza

-ERZA TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES- grito Mirajane

-lo siento Mira- respondió erza

-bueno continuo, la tercera integrante es Lena Musumi, posee la misma cantidad de premios que las dos anteriores, le gustan los vestidos cortos y los accesorios, su color favorito es el naranja, tiene una exceed llamada Kira, odia las cosas Metálicas y sus derivados, fue novia de Eve, Rufus y termino con su novio Rogue...-

-Nani?, no sabia que Lev...digo Lena-san era novia del dragón Slayer de la sombra- dijo Wendy en tono nervioso

-Rogue, es un maldito bastardo, nunca me dijo que fue novio de una cantante- dijo Gajeel enojado

-por ultimo esta Cornelia Musumi, la cuarta y última integrante de las fairy princeses,posee la misma cantidad de premios, le gusta usar pantalones ajustados y ombligueras, su color favorito es el rojo, tiene un exceed llamado Ace, odia la oscuridad y todo lo que venga con ella, fue novia de Rufus y termino con su novio Jellal?- dijo Lisanna

-Nani!, ósea que Jellal tenía novia y no me lo dijo- dijo Erza al borde de las lagrimas

-Erza, no llores, yo se que en el fondo, el aun te ama- dijo Mira con una sonrisa

-vaya, esas chicas si que tienen admiradores, cuando es que vendrán a Magnolia, Liss?- preguntó Natsu a su novia

-pues lo tengo entendido es que vendrán en dos años-

-que bien, estoy encendido, debemos ir todos al concierto y cuando digo todos es todo el gremio de Fairy Tail, les parece- dijo el

-aye Sir!- gritaron todos menos Mirajane, Erza, Wendy,Makarov,Laxus, Romeo, Carla y Mavis quienes pensaban preocupados -esto, solo nos traerá problemas-

**_En el Reino de los dragones ( en los mismos tres años)_**

**_En el comedor_**

Se encontraban dos chicas, una de cabellos celestes y otra de cabellos rubios y dos exceed's uno azul y el otro rosado, sentados esperando a que llegaran otras personas , ya que se levantaron temprano y el desayuno lo sirven únicamente cuando todos se encuentran en la mesa.

-no puedo creer que seamos tan populares en Earthland y eso que solo hemos grabado tres discos y dado 10 conciertos en vivo- dijo la chica de cabellos celestes

-como que no puedes creer que sean populares, con todo lo que han hecho, sería imposible que no las conocieran- dijo una gata de color azul

-Ruby tiene razón en esto Ju, hazle caso por una vez- gritó la chica rubia

-Lulú, no molestes a Ju, ella no tiene la culpa- dijo la gata de color rosado

-esta bien Millie , no molestare mas a juvia, pero de verdad deberías hacerle caso a Ruby de vez en cuando-

-Lucy, no le sigas el juego a ruby, sabes que lo que ella dice esta mal, me hizo terminar con Lyon- dijo Juvia

-Ruby!, por que te metiste en esa relación- preguntó Millie a la exceed azul

-tu no digas nada Millie, si mal no recuerdo tu te metiste en la relación de lucy y Sting y los hiciste terminar.- dijo Ruby, ante esto Lucy y Juvia quedaron en shock

-cállate, gata de quinta-

-cállate gata pelo de chicle-

-como me dijiste- gritaron las dos gatas

-vaya, esto se me hace muy familiar- dijo una chica de cabello azulado quien entraba en la estancia

-Ruby, Millie, están peleándose?- preguntó una gata de color naranja

-claro que no Kira, nosotras somos las mejores amigas- dijeron

-esto si que es muy familiar- dijo Juvia

-si, son iguales que Natsu, Gray y Erza- dijo lucy con tristeza, haciendo que Levy y Juvia se miraran preocupadas

-Lucy, se que no te gusta hablar de esto, pero...aun estas enamorada de Natsu?- preguntó levy

-Levy ya te he dicho que no me gusta que...-

-solo contéstanos por favor Lucy, mira que Levy y yo admitimos que aun amamos a Gray y a Gajeel, solo faltas tu, aun amas a Natsu?- preguntó Juvia

-si aun amo al idiota de Natsu Dragneel...-

-eso me parece maravilloso-

-estoy feliz, mi pequeña aun ama a Natsu-

-Si, la mía aun ama a Gajeel-

-y la mía aun ama a Gray-

Las chicas se asustaron y al mirar a la puerta se encontraron con las cinco personas que habían hablado, cuando volvieron a la normalidad dijeron

-geez, saben que no es bueno asustar así a la gente-

-lo siento mucho Lucy querida, es solo que lo que escuche me llena de felicidad- dijo Layla

-a nosotros también- dijeron Igneel, Coco y Celeste **(celeste es la dragona adoptiva de Lucy, ya que ella es la dragona celestial)**

-esto jejeje, gracias, supongo- dijo Lucy sonrojada

-oh, Levy no puedo creer que aun ames a Gajeel, veo que llegaste a superar tu tristeza- dijo Wanda **(dragona adoptiva de Levy y es la dragona de la tierra)**

-etto...si, creo que logre superarlo- dijo Levy sonrojada

-ahora veo por que terminaste con Lyon, quien diría que aun estuvieras enamorada de tu primer amor- dijo Rury

-no molestes Rury- dijo Juvia

-y a todo esto que hacen por aquí, se supone que hoy debemos aprender las magias de requip, time ark y enlace sensorial- dijo Lucy

-eso es cierto, Layla se encargara de enseñarles eso, bueno pues nos encontramos aquí por que les diremos algo importante- dijo Igneel

-de verdad y que es eso tan importante que debes decirnos, ignee?- preguntó Levy

-bueno, queremos decirles que dentro de dos años iremos a su concierto de despedida en Magnolia.- dijo Igneel

- pero irán todos o solo unos de ustedes?- preguntó Juvia

-solo iremos, Grandine, Rury,Wanda, Metalicana,Celeste y yo, obviamente-

-que bien, pero, por que quieren ir, no creo que solo sea para apoyarnos en nuestra decisión- dijo Coco

-pues aparte de ir a apoyarlas, iremos a darles una visita a nuestros hijos y creo que Wanda, Celeste y Rury irán a hablar con Makarov sobre algo ¿verdad señoras?-

-CUANTAS VECES TE HEMOS DICHO QUE NO NOS DIGAS SEÑORAS, NO SOMOS TAN VIEJAS, AHORA NO LA PAGARAS IGNEEL- dijeron las tres dragonas persiguiendo a Igneel por todo el comedor

-chicas, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, la magia del tiempo se demora un año en aprenderse, así que vamos al templo timescuare, no se preocupen por la magia de requip, esa es fácil de aprender y sobre el cuarteto que va corriendo por aquí, creo que será mejor que los dejemos arreglar sus diferencias, no les parece-

-si, es lo mejor- dijeron las chicas

-Etto... Madre?-

-si? Lucy?-

-que van a hacer Millie, Ruby,Kira y Ace mientras no estamos?-

-creo que... Tengo un trabajo perfecto para ellos, como ciertas personas rompieron la lacrima de comunicación- dijo Layla mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Levy,Juvia y Coco- ellos irán a Earthland a entregar un mensaje, tanto para Magnolia como para Fairy tail, así que mejor vayan donde Lish para que les de el mensaje- dijo Layla sonriente

-no la defraudaremos, Layla-sama- gritaron los exceed's mirando a Layla, luego cada uno se dirigió donde su respectiva compañera

-Ace, te encargo que cuides a las chicas, ellas pueden ser un poco complicadas, además procura que Jellal no te vea- dijo Coco

-no te preocupes Coco, no dejare que me vea y cuidare a las chicas con mi alma por que ellas son como mis hermanas.- dijo Ace

-aww, eres muy lindo- dijo Coco abrazando a Ace para luego dejarlo de nuevo en el piso

-Kira, no dejes que Ruby y Millie se peleen, no dejes que Rouge o Eve te vean y procura que cuando llegues a Fairy Tail no estar muy cerca de Gajeel de acuerdo- dijo Levy

-de acuerdo Levy, por que no puedo acercarme a Gajeel?- preguntó Kira

-por que el al ser hijo de Metalicana tiene olfato de dragon Slayer al igual que yo y puede que sienta mi aroma impregnado en ti y te embosque para hacerte preguntas y no quiero que eso pase de acuerdo-

-de acuerdo- dijo Kira dandole un abrazo a Levy

-Ruby, no pelees con Millie, lo mas importante ahora es la misión, así que no quiero tener quejas de que peleaste con la gata de la muñequita de porcelana...-

-que dijiste agüita- dijo Lucy

-lo que escuchaste rubia-

-chicas, dejen de pelear, cielos, cada día se parecen más a Natsu y Gray- dijo Levy interrumpiendo la pelea y sacando una gotita en las cabezas de Ace,Coco,Millie y Ruby

-de acuerdo Levy- dijeron Juvia y Lucy al tiempo

-como te decía, no te acerques a Lyon y tampoco a Gray a menos que estés preparada para recibir un bombardeo de preguntas, entendido- dijo Juvia retomando su conversación con Ruby

-todo entendido Juvia- dijo Ruby, par luego darle un beso a Juvia en la mejilla

-Millie, ya sabes, nada de peleas con Ruby a menos que quieras tener problemas con el char...- no pudo terminar de insultar a Juvia ya que sintió un aura oscura cerca de ella, así que decidió continuar como si nada- y recuerda estar lejos de Sting y de Natsu-

-ok, como tu digas Lucy- dijo Millie dandole un abrazo a Lucy

-nos vemos luego- dijeron los cuatro exceed's

-buen viaje, ahora vamos al templo o se nos hará tarde, Lucy, Juvia- dijo Layla mirando a las mencionadas

-si?- dijeron

-nada de peleas en el templo o las castigo por un mes y como castigo las pondré a cada una a convencer tanto a Igneel como a Metalicana que deben ser buenos amigos o le digo a aquarius que les implemente un castigo-** (en este fic, todos los espíritus estelares conocen a Layla y son queridos con ella) **

-no pelearemos, no queremos ninguno de los dos castigos- dijeron lucy y Juvia

-wow, no me imagino como serán los castigos de aquarius- dijo Coco sintiendo un leve escalofrío

-y será mejor que ni lo sepas- le contesto Levy, para luego salir todas del comedor** (mientras Igneel era correteado por las dragonas endemoniadas, apodo que Igneel le puso a sus perseguidoras, Layla , las chicas y los exceed's desayunaron)** y dirigirse al templo que queda en el ala sur del palacio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**sorry los errores de ortografía**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que las canciones que aparezcan en este fic. Las únicas que me pertenecen son Coco Dragneel, Celeste y Rury Y cualquier otro personaje que aparezca**

**Otra cosa, les daré una pequeña información, Liss, Ul y Meredy no me caen mal es solo que son excelentes villanas al principio...sin más preámbulos sigasmos con el capítulo **

**En el reino dragón**

Cuatro exceed's se dirigían al pantano donde vivía Lish el mensajero, quien no era un dragón sino un sapo gigante que le encantan los chismes, cuando llegaron el exceed de color rojo de nombre Ace se acercó al pantano seguido de cerca por las otras tres exceed's, todo era tranquilo hasta que...

-maldita gata de quinta podrías dejar de empujarme- gritó una gata de color rosa

-cállate pedazo de idiota, yo en ningún momento te he empujado- le respondió una gata de color azul

-como me dijiste!, Ruby acaso buscas pelea- dijo la gata rosada tomando pose de pelea

-cuando quieras Millie- dijo Ruby también tomando pose de peleadora profesional pero antes de poder dar inicio a la pelea de unos arbustos aparece una gatita de color naranja y golpea a Ruby y Millie hasta que quedan inconscientes

-vaya, creo que me pase un poco, pero no importa, cielos cada día se parecen más a Juvia y Lucy- dijo la gatita moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, en eso aparece de nuevo el gato rojo y al ver la escena dice

-Kira, creo que se te fue la mano en los golpes-

-creo que si, pero será mejor que las levantemos- dijo Kira dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban Ruby y Millie en el piso

-que piensas hacerles?- preguntó el gato asustado

-ya, tranquilo Ace, no les haré nada- dijo Kira para luego mirar a las dos gatas en el piso y gritar- HASTA CUANDO PIENSAN SEGUIR AHÍ DURMIENDO PAR DE IDIOTAS, QUE NO SABEN QUE TENEMOS QUE VER A LISH PARA LLEVAR LOS MENSAJES A MAGNOLIA Y A FAIRY TAIL, LEVÁNTENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ-

Acto seguido Millie y Ruby estaban de pie al estilo militar y decir

-señora, si señora-

-eso esta mejor, así que nada de peleas y vámonos- diciendo esto continuaron su travesía hasta que llegaron a un lago, de donde salió un sapo gigante de color verde, Ace se acercó un poco y dijo

-muy buenos días Lish,hemos venido por los mensajes que debemos entregar en Fairy Tail y a la ciudad de Magnolia –

-oh, vaya, muy buenos días, Ace, Millie, Kira y Ruby- saludo Lish su saludo siendo respondido por las tres últimas, al sentirse correspondido dijo- muy bien mis pequeños amigos presten atención a los mensajes, el que será dirigido a Magnolia será este:

_queridos habitantes de la ciudad de Magnolia, queremos informarles que el día 7, del mes 4, del año 798, las Fairy Princeses vendrán y necesitan una serie de comodidades que esperamos asuman con responsabilidad. Primero, elegir donde desean que se haga el concierto si cerca de la plaza o en el jardín donde se encuentran los árboles de Cerezo. Segundo, queremos que asistan todos en la ciudad. Tercero, los únicos que podrán entrar a bastidores serán aquellos que se ganen los boletos dorados los cuales son seis en total y por supuesto nuestros guarda espaldas. Cuarto, esperamos que la pasen bien y que se diviertan en nuestro concierto,_

_con todo nuestro amor y cariño las Fairy princeses.-_

-vaya eso si que es extenso, lo copiaste todo Ruby?- preguntó Ace

-si- respondió ella dejando de escribir en su cuaderno de notas **(vaya uno a saber de donde lo saco)**

-bueno Lish ahora puedes decirnos la que se dirigirá a Fairy Tail por favor- pidió Millie haciendo una carita de gata consentida

-por su puesto Millie, la verdad es que esta es algo extraña pero bueno:

_Para el gremio mágico de Fairy Tail haremos una solicitud para que cinco personas trabajen como guardaespaldas mientras nos encontramos en el escenario, lo primordial es que estas personas sean fuertes y veloces a la hora de actuar, la recompensa será de 5.000.000 jewels para cada uno, esperamos que puedan ayudarnos, también deseamos invitar al señor Makarov Deyar, a Laxus Dreyar y a la señorita Mirajane Strauss a que nos acompañen en bastidores el día del concierto, ya que queremos unirnos a su gremio y es por eso que dejaremos la música, además puede que se lleven una sorpresa, claro si es que no lo descubren antes._

_Atentamente las Fairy Princeses_- dijo Lash

-NANIII, QUE SE VAN A UNIR DE NUEVO A FAIRY TAIL- gritaron los exceed's

-si, eso fue lo que me dijo Lady Layla cuando me comentó el mensaje- dijo Lash

-vaya, pero que cabezotas- dijo Kira

-espero que no pase nada malo, si nos quedamos en Fairy Tail- dijo Ruby

-eso espero también yo, no quiero volver a ver a esos sujetos- dijo Millie

-dejen de ser así, alégrense vamos a vivir en Earthland, aunque puede que sea mejor mantenernos alerta por si esos tipos aparecen, de todas maneras muchas gracias Lash, no vemos después- dijo Ace

-si, nos vemos luego- se dijo Lash para zambullirse de nuevo en el pantano, tras esto los exceed's salieron del pantano y se dirigieron a una puerta de hierro forjado, acto seguido se tomaron de las manos y dijeron

-puerta milenaria, escucha nuestro llamado, permítenos pasar al lugar deseado, dejamos ir a la ciudad de Magnolia- acto seguido la puerta se abrió dejando ver el bosque cercano a Magnolia, ya dentro del bosque se dieron la vuelta y en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro

-Yukii, podrías dejar de jugar- dijo Ace

-que Yukii, quien es esa, no la conozco- dijo una voz

-Yukii tenemos un trabajo importante, dejamos ver el camino por favor- dijo Kira

-no quiero- dijo Yukii

-créeme que si lo vas a hacer si no quieres pelearte con nosotras- dijeron Millie y Ruby al mismo tiempo

-esta bien, rayos ustedes dos juntas me dan mucho miedo, recuerden solo tienen tres días para...- no pudo terminar por que Millie la interrumpió

-ni se te ocurra poner tiempos, lagartija-

-si, señora, vuelvan pronto- dijo Yukii asustada para luego cerrar las puertas y extraer la oscuridad que reinaba en el bosque

-no tenias que asustarla, rosadita- dijo Ruby

-cállate azulita, si no le digo eso jamás nos habría dejado ir-

-idiota-

-bruja-

-que dijiste-

-dejen de pelear ustedes dos, las mejores amigas no deben pelear- dijo Kira molesta

-si, señora, usted esta en lo cierto- dijeron Millie y Ruby haciendo que Ace las mirara burlón para luego decir- deberíamos acabar con esta misión, así que andado-

-ok, ahí vamos- dijeron las otras tres

En el centro de Magnolia

Los exceed's se encontraban caminando por Magnolia hasta que llegaron al centro donde en vano intentaron llamar la atención de la gente pero como verán...

-alguno pensó como vamos a hacer para que nos escuchen?- preguntó Millie

-etto...creo que no pensamos en eso- dijo Ruby

-ja, ya sabia que todos ustedes eran una panda de idiotas- dijo Millie

-así? Entonces tu tienes alguna idea Millie- preguntaron los gatos furiosos

-lógico, soy la exceed de la cantante principal, por ende la mas bella y mas inteligente y es por eso que le pedí a Lady Layla que enviará unos altavoces gigantes y a las chicas les pedí que me dejaran uno de sus discos- diciendo esto efectivamente aparecieron los parlantes y el cd de las chicas.

-vaya, me parece que usaste tu ultima neurona buena, segura que no estas enferma- preguntó Ruby

-a diferencia tuya creo que mis neuronas están completas gracias- le respondió Millie

-Millie, Ruby, están peleando?- preguntaron Ace y Kira

-nosotras, que va si somos las mejores amigas del mundo- dijeron

-bien entonces pongan el cd y esperemos que se acerquen- dijo Ace

Millie se dirigió a los parlantes, les subió el volumen, colocó el cd, pulso el botón de play y empezó a sonar la primera canción del cd de las chicas, en ese momento literalmente toda La ciudad se acercó donde se encontraban, al ver esto Ace se acercó al micrófono inalámbrico, extendió sus alas y se colocó en el aire seguido por Millie, Ruby y Kira

-Muy buenos días Magnolia- dijeron

-muy buenos días- repitieron los ciudadanos en coro

-como sabrán somos los exceed's de las Fairy Princeses pero para los que nos conocen yo soy Ace, la gata a mi lado derecho es Kira y al lado de ella esta Millie, y a mi lado izquierdo se encuentra Ruby- dijo

-o dios, que hacen ustedes aquí,vinieron las Fairy Princeses con ustedes?- preguntaron unas personas

-la verdad ellas no vinieron con nosotros, pero si les mandaron una carta primero pidiendo disculpas por no poder contestar a todas sus cartas ya que hubo un percance con la lacrima de comunicación – dijo Millie

-bueno les leeremos la carta y esperamos que la puedan seguir al pie de la letra- dijo Ruby

En ese momento Kira saco la carta y empezó a leer

_Queridos habitantes de la ciudad de Magnolia, queremos informarles que el día 7, del mes 4, del año 798, las Fairy Princeses iremos y daremos el concierto, pero necesitamos una serie de comodidades que esperamos asuman con responsabilidad primero, elegir donde desean que se haga el concierto si cerca de la plaza o en el jardín donde se encuentran los árboles de Cerezo, segundo queremos que asistan todos en la ciudad, tercero los únicos que podrán entrar a bastidores serán aquellos que se ganen los boletos dorados, son seis en total y por supuesto nuestros guarda espaldas, cuarto esperamos que la pasen bien y que se diviertan en nuestro concierto,_

_con todo nuestro amor y cariño las Fairy princeses.-_

-que bien, señor alcalde le parece bien que el concierto se haga en el jardín donde están los árboles de cerezo?- preguntaron unos habitantes al alcalde

-por su puesto- respondió

-y sobre los boletos que debemos hacer?- preguntaron otros

-los boletos están regados por la ciudad, tienen hasta el medio día de mañana para encontrarlos, de lo contrario nosotros nos los llevaremos de nuevo así que buena suerte- dijo Ace, tras esto se dio cuenta que no quedaba nadie, ni siquiera el alcalde

-vaya, creo que están emocionados- dijo Kira

-muy bien, ahora rumbo a FAIRY TAIL- dijeron Millie y Ace

En el gremio

Como siempre el gremio se encontraba de locos, mesas volando por los aires, a un lado se veían sillas quemadas, en otro lado congeladas y en el último lugar unas llenas de agujeros como si hubieran sido atravesadas por metal, ante esto los tres gatos se asustaron, ya que aunque sus amigas destruyeran sitios tampoco exageraban tanto. Estaban a punto de entrar hasta que fueron aplastados por un muchacho de cabellos rosados

-oye...etto...te puedes...levantar...nos estas aplastando- dijo Ace

-jajajaja, lo siento- dijo el muchacho quien se levanto y al ver a los exceed's grito- wow, que genial son cuatro exceed's-

En ese momento todos en el gremio dejaron de pelear y miraron al muchacho

-acaso dijo Exceed's- dijo otro muchacho pero de cabellos negros

-ara, ara, pero que tenemos aquí, hola mucho gusto soy Mirajane Strauss y ustedes pequeños quienes son- dijo Mira

-que acaso no saben quienes somos?- preguntaron los gatos con los ojos como platos

-a decir verdad se me hacen conocidos- dijo una mujer con cabello violeta

-Minna de verdad no saben quienes son?- preguntó una muchacha de cabellos blancos y ojos azules quien miraba atenta a los exceed's

-no Liss, no tenemos ni idea de quienes son- respondió el muchacho de cabellos rosados

-pues ellos son los exceed's de las Fairy Princeses- gritó Lissana llena de felicidad

-si, están en lo correcto, yo soy Ace y soy el exceed de Cornelia Musumi-dijo el gato rojo

-yo soy Kira y soy la exceed de Leña Musumi, es un gusto estar aquí- dijo la gata naranja

-yo, soy Ruby y como sabrán mi mejor amiga es Jury Musumi- dijo Ruby

-y yo, soy Millie la exceed mas inteligente y mas hermosa de todas, soy la mano derecha de LuLu Musumi- dijo Millie, ganándose tres miradas ensombrecidas de sus compañeros exceed's y logrando que los del gremio sintieran una gotita estilo anime en sus caras

-ara,ara, quien lo diría, que pena sonar descortez pero a que se debe su visita a este gremio?- preguntó Mirajane

Los gatos se miraron y dijeron

-pues venimos por que debemos entregar un mensaje de las Fairy Princeses-

-oh, entonces será mejor que se dirijan al escenario y comiencen con su discurso, síganme por aquí, a por cierto yo soy...- la chica de cabellos blancos y ojos azules fue interrumpida por la exceed naranja

-si, eres Lisanna, ya lo sabemos – dijo Kira con desdén

-oh, vaya me siento alagada, me conocen cuatro celebridades- dijo ella dando saltitos

-podrías dejar de saltar me estas enfermando y a decir verdad conocemos a todos en este gremio- dijo Ace

Tras esto todos en el gremio quedaron de piedra, como era que cuatro gatos los cuales nunca en la vida han visto sepan los nombres de todos los del gremio

-si es cierto que se saben nuestros nombres pruébenlo- dijo un muchacho de cabellos negros y largos

-Ace!, eso te pasa por hablar de mas- dijeron las gatas enojadas

-jajaja, perdón chicas- dijo el aterrorizado

-bueno, que mas da será comenzar- dijo Millie subiendo al escenario seguida por Ace, Ruby y Kira, en ese momento señaló al muchacho de cabellos rosados y dijo- tu, eres Natsu Dragneel , el que esta a tu lado derecho es Gajeel Redfox y a tu lado izquierdo está Gray Fullbuster-

Luego Ruby le quito el micrófono a Millie y empezó a decir los nombres del resto del gremio- también están Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Happy, Pantherlily, Ultear Mikovic, Meredy, Cana Alberona, Max,Warren,Romeo, Wakaba,Jet,Droy,Laki,Macao...- no pudo continuar ya que Millie grito

-gata rastrera, que no ves que yo estaba hablando-

-si pero como tu voz suena como si te hubieras estado cerca de una máquina de helio y también como eres una gata de alcantarilla, pensé que era mejor interrumpirte-

-pedazo de imbecil-

-bruja asquerosa-

-como fue que me dijiste?- dijeron al tiempo logrando que Ace y Kira se llevaran una pata a la cara y haciendo que el gremio se quede mirándolas atónitos.

-acaso buscas pelea azulita-

-cuando estés lista rosadita-

-Millie. Ruby, están peleando?- dijo Kira emanando un aura aterradora

-cla...claro que no Kira, nosotras somos las mejores amigas- dijeron y con esto todos en el gremio empezaron a reírse

-ara, ara , esto me trae muchos recuerdos, son iguales a Natsu, Gray y Erza cuando estábamos todos completos, con lucy, Levy y Juvia- dijo Mira haciendo deprimir a todos menos a los cuatro exceed's y a las tres culpables, en eso desde el segundo piso se asoman la tribu del rayo junto con Laxus, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Makarov y la primera

-se puede saber por qué hay tanto ruido- dijo Laxus

-lo sentimos Laxus, pero lo que pasa es que estos exceed's han venido a comentarnos algo- dijo Lisanna

-muy bien y que es eso tan importante que deben decirnos- preguntó Erza

-etto...si es que tenemos un mensaje, ya lo empezaremos a leer- Dijo Ace pero antes de que pudiera comenzar las puertas del gremio de abrieron dejando ver a Sting, Rogue, Lyon y Jellal

- por que tuvo que pasar esto- murmuraron los exceed's

-hola, haditas, como están?- dijo Sting

-que quieres Sting? – preguntó Natsu

-no nada solo pasamos a...Millie que haces aquí- gritó Sting

-me pregunto lo mismo Sting- respondió Millie con desdén

-pues la verdad, nada que te interese, gata rompe relaciones, así que nos veremos luego haditas, Rogue, vámonos- dijo este

-de acuerdo- dijo no sin antes mirar con rabia a Kira, con esto tanto Lyon como Jellal decidieron marcharse dirigiendo miradas de odio a los cuatro exceed's

-que fue todo eso- preguntó Gray

-esto creo que, ellos nos odian- dijo Millie sonriendo

-y eso por que?- preguntaron en el gremio

-eso no tiene importancia, mejor deberíamos ponernos al corriente- dijo Kira nerviosa

-es verdad, aun debemos darles el mensaje, Ruby nos harías el honor- dijo Ace

-por su puesto, Ace- dijo Ruby para luego tomar el cuaderno que tenía Millie en las manos y comenzó a leer en voz alta** (vaya uno a saber en que momento Millie le quito el cuaderno a Ruby)**

-_para el gremio mágico de Fairy Tail haremos una solicitud para que cinco personas trabajen como guardaespaldas mientras nos encontramos en el escenario, lo primordial es que estas personas sean fuertes y veloces a la hora de actuar, la recompensa será de 5.000.000 jewels para cada uno, espero que puedan ayudarnos, también deseamos invitar al señor Makarov Deyar, a Laxus Dreyar y a la señorita Mirajane Strauss a que nos acompañen en bastidores el día del concierto, ya que queremos unirnos a su gremio y es por eso que dejaremos la música, además puede que se lleven una sorpresa, claro si es que no lo descubren antes._

_Atentamente las Fairy Princeses-_

Cuando Ruby termino de leer sucedieron distintas cosas, la primera que unos quedaron con la boca abierta y la segunda que otros estaban desmayados, se estaba comenzando a preocupar hasta que escucho a Natsu decir

-5.000.000 de jewels, solo por protegerlas?-

-si, básicamente- dijo Millie

-estoy encendido, me apunto a este trabajo, quien viene conmigo-

-Salamander, deberías calmarte, es hasta dentro de dos años- dijo Gajeel

-cállate come hierro, que importa que sea dentro de dos años, con esa cantidad de jewels me haré millonario y podré ir a buscar a Luce- dijo pero en el momento que lo hizo un aura asesina comenzó a rodear a Lisanna, Millie se dio cuenta y decidió contar un gran secreto pero Ruby se le adelanto preguntando

-oye Natsu-

-dime, etto...-

-Ruby-

-eso, Ruby, que necesitas?-

-quien es Luce?- preguntó, en ese momento vio como todo el gremio reflejaba miradas de culpa y de tristeza, vio como Natsu, Gajeel y Gray luchaban por contener las lágrimas, pero también sintió tres auras demoniacas

-bueno, esto es algo duro para todos nosotros pero aún así les contaremos- dijo Erza quien había bajado del segundo piso seguida por la tribu del rayo, Laxus, Wendy, Carla, Makarov y Mavis

-sucedió hace tres años, aunque aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- dijo Mirajane

_Flashback_

_Era una mañana preciosa, estábamos en el gremio, en eso se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a tres chicas, esas chicas eran Lucy,Juvia yLevy,_

_Hola Minna- gritaron Lucy, Levy y Juvia_

_-Hola chicas- respondieron todos_

_-hola Mira- dijo Lucy_

_-hola Lucy, Levy y Juvia, que hacen aquí tan temprano- pregunto Mirajane_

_-Mira?, te sucede algo?- pregunto Levy_

_-n...no...por qué lo dices- dijo Mirajane_

_-Juvia cree que a Mira-san si le sucede algo, no mienta- dijo Juvia_

_Pero antes de que Mirajane pudiera decir algo las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a Seis parejas, la primera eran Natsu y Lisanna tomados de la mano, la segunda eran Gray y Ultear también tomados de la mano y los últimos eran Gajeel y Meredy tomados de las manos_

_Al ver esto las chicas quedaron de piedra, Natsu dijo_

_-oe!, Minna, Lisanna y yo somos novios- dijo para luego besar a Lisanna en los labios cosa que hizo que los del gremio los felicitarán y Lucy sintiera como su corazón se rompía, quiso llorar pero se aguantó las ganas._

_- ignoren al idiota de Salamander, Meredy y yo somos Novios desde hace un mes- dijo Gajeel en tono alegre cosa que a Levy le partió el alma,_

_-ja pues yo les gano par de idiotas porque Ultear y yo somos novios hace tres meses- dijo Gray, Juvia no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente, Gray la había cambiado por Ultear sintió una enorme tristeza que hizo que comenzara a llover._

_-are...por qué está lloviendo?- pregunto Romeo_

_Y al preguntar eso todos en el gremio sintieron auras de tristeza en la barra, pero cuando voltearon sólo vieron a Mirajane preocupada y mirando hacia la oficina del maestro_

_Fin del flashback_

-y eso fue lo que paso, con ellas y no tenemos ni idea de donde están- dijo Mirajane dejando escapar lagrimas de sus ojos

-vaya, lamentamos mucho haberles hecho recordar eso- dijo Ace Intentando disimular una sonrisa

-chicos, ya hemos hablado de esto- dijo Ultear

-si, además, saben que ellas nunca fueron buenas para Fairy Tail- dijo Meredy

-estoy de acuerdo con Ul y Mery, lucy, Levy y Juvia eran unas buenas para nada- dijo Lisanna sonriendo

-Lisanna...- gritó Mirajane pero fue interrumpida por Millie quien al escuchar lo que decían de las chicas no aguanto y dijo

-y ustedes quienes se creen que son para insultarlas, no sabia que en este lugar fueran tan crueles con sus compañeros, ella me dijo que eran eran su familia, pero que estaba segura de que cambiarían, que siente mucho no poder volver a ver a sus amigos, así maestro y a su abuela, ya que sin querer la lacrima de comunicación se rompió y quedo incomunicada, como pueden decir eso, ellas y mas que todo mi amiga no se merece que le digas eso...

-Millie!, contrólate, se que es difícil escuchar esto de nuevo pero debes calmarte o arruinaras todo, por favor cálmate- dijo Ruby pero eso no fue suficiente ya que...

-no me digas que me calme Ruby, no voy a permitir que insulten a Levy, o a Juvia y que mucho menos se metan con Lucy- gritó Millie, para ese entonces todos quedaron sorprendidos, Mirajane, Laxus y Makarov tenían los ojos como platos, Erza, Wendy y Carla estaban llorando y Mavis solo renegaba una y otra vez la estupidez de Millie

-Millie, pero que has hecho!- gritaron Kira y Ace Aterrados, al poco tiempo Millie se calmo y dijo

-oh, creo que he hablado de mas- en eso Natsu se le acerca y le pregunta

-donde están las chicas?- Antes de que Millie pudiera responder Kira la tomo del brazo y la escondió detrás de ella y con una sonrisa burlona le dijo a Natsu- si quieres saber donde están deberás encontrar un boleto dorado para entrar a bastidores, tal vez te las puedes encontrar de camino ya que ellas irán al concierto, ya que tienen boletos y por si acaso te recomiendo que lo busques ya, todos en Magnolia están tras esos boletos, ya que son únicamente seis- tras decir esto miro a Ace y dijo- será mejor que llames a Yukii, debemos irnos-

-si, señora, Yukii, necesitamos volver a casa ahora- dijo Ace para que luego Fairy Tail quedara a oscuras y los cuatro exceed's fueran tomados por una pata de color negro y con garras de color blanco.

Cuando la oscuridad desaparecio, todos empezaron a levantarse, en eso Natsu gritó

-donde están esos exceed's?-

-pero que,como es que no están- dijo Gray

-esto es extraño- dijo Gajeel

-Wendy!, que tienes, respóndeme- gritó Carla viendo a Wendy quien tenía la mirada perdida. Natsu,Gray, Erza,Laxus,Gajeel , Makarov y Mavis se acercaron a ella

-Wendy que sucede?- preguntó Erza Justo en ese momento Wendy volvió en si y se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban preocupados, decidió ignorarlo y miro a Natsu y Gajeel y dijo

-Natsu-san, Gajeel-san...-

-que pasa Wendy?- dijo Natsu preocupado

-esa...esa...esa...-

-esa que?- dijo Gajeel perdiendo la paciencia

-esa oscuridad fue causada por...-

-por quien? Wendy dinos de una vez- gritó Natsu ganándose un golpe por parte de Gray

-ya, Natsu contrólate y deja que Wendy termine de decir- dijo Gray para mirar a Wendy nuevamente

-un dragón- dijo Wendy, para luego desmayarse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja siempre quise decir eso jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los personajes que aparecen de la nada, bueno eso es mucha cháchara así que al capítulo**

_**En el gremio**_

_Wendy pov_

Recuerdo que estábamos escuchando a los exceed's cuando de un momento a otro todo el gremio quedo sumido en una oscuridad inmensa, de esa oscuridad pude percibir a un dragón, me di cuenta que el dragón tomaba a los exceed's, pero antes de que se fuera le pregunte

-Quien eres?- vi como el dragón me miro de arriba a abajo estudiándome, cosa que me dio un poco de miedo, pero al final el dragón dijo

-Yo soy Yukii, la hermana gemela de Eru y hermana de Acnologia-

-Nani?! Eres la hermana de Acnologia? Entonces tu también harás...- me quede sin palabras y comencé a temblar pero ella dijo

-no te preocupes Wendy, no te haré daño, no soy igual que mi hermano, a diferencia yo si amo a los humanos- créanme en ese momento volví a respirar, no me di cuenta en que momento sostuve el aire pero entonces caí en la cuenta de algo

-como sabes mi nombre?- le pregunte

-como no conocerte, eres la hija de Grandine- respondió feliz

-sabes donde esta?, conoces a Igneel y a Metalicana?- pregunte ansiosa

-claro que los conosco y si se donde están, te lo diré a ti por que me das confianza pero no podrás decírselo a tus compañeros, bueno solo a los que saben donde se encuentran las princesas, de acuerdo?- dijo ella

-por su puesto- respondí segura

-bueno, déjame decirte tres cosas, la primera es que los dragones viven en un mundo paralelo donde las chicas son sus princesas, la segunda dile a tus compañeros que no podrán encontrar los boletos dorados ya que no queda ninguno y tercero que se preparen para vivir un completo infierno, creo que eso es todo así que nos vemos- diciendo esto ella se desvaneció y se llevó la oscuridad con ella

Después de eso quede con la mirada perdida, hasta que Carla me saco de ella, me di cuenta que todos me miraban pero decidí ignorarlo y dirigí mi vista donde se encontraban Natsu y Gajeel y dije

-Natsu-san, Gajeel-san...- empece a sentirme débil

-que pasa Wendy?- me dijo Natsu preocupado

-esa...esa...esa...- no podía encontrar las palabras, mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas

-esa que?- dijo Gajeel perdiendo la paciencia

-esa oscuridad fue causada por...- dios por que no puedo decirlo

-por quien? Wendy dinos de una vez- gritó Natsu vi como Gray lo golpeaba

-ya, Natsu contrólate y deja que Wendy termine de decir- dijo Gray para mirarme nuevamente

-un dragón- dije y en ese momento perdí el conocimiento.

Fin Wendy Pov

En la enfermería del gremio

-que le habrá pasado?- preguntó Erza al lado de la cama donde Wendy se encontraba

-no lo se, solo dijo "dragón" y se desmayo- dijo Gray sentado en una silla al lado de la cama

-pero por que habrá dicho eso?- dijo Carla, pero antes de que los otros dos pudieran responder Wendy despertó

-uhh, mi cabeza, donde estoy?, que paso?- dijo ella confundida

-Wendy!, estas bien- dijo Carla lanzándose a los brazos de Wendy

-si Carla, no te preocupes- dijo pero en eso recordó lo que Yukii le había dicho y dijo –etto...donde están Natsu-san y Gajeel-san?-

Erza se acercó a ella y le dijo –están en el piso de abajo, quieres que los llame?-

-si, por favor Erza-san- dijo Wendy

-bien- dijo Erza para luego salir de la enfermería y cerrar la puerta, cinco minutos después Natsu y Gajeel entran a la enfermería

-Wendy, Erza nos dijo que nos necesitabas a mi y al cabeza de metal- dijo Natsu

-condenado salamander, cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames cabeza de metal- gritó Gajeel

-tch, no importa, que es lo que quieres contarles a ese par de Idiotas antes de que comiencen a pelear de nuevo- dijo Gray molesto

-pues es sobre lo que paso- dijo ella para calmar las llamas

-si,que fue lo del dragón y todo eso?, será mejor que no te calles nada- le dijo Gajeel mirándola con recelo

-esta bien, pero Gajeel-san deje de mirarme así que me esta asustando- dijo Wendy

-de acuerdo pero empieza de una vez-

-ok, entonces como les dije la oscuridad del gremio fue provocada por un dragón, cuyo nombre es Yukii...- fue interrumpida por. Gray – como sabes que se llama Yukii?- antes de que Wendy pudiera responder Carla se adelantó y le dijo a Gray- acaso se te olvido que Wendy puede hablar con los dragones por que ella es la dragón Slayer del cielo? Y no interrumpas a Wenndy mientras esta hablando-

-lo siento Carla y Wendy puedes continuar- dijo Gray nervioso

-bueno como decía la dragona se llama Yukii y es la hermana gemela que Eru y la hermana de...Acnologia...- Fue interrumpida de nuevo

-NANIII?!- gritaron los presentes Asustados

-si, es la hermana dé Acnologia pero que a diferencia de el ella si ama a los humanos, bueno no importa, también me dijo que les dijera que no busquen los boletos dorados por que ya todos fueron encontrados y que después de ese concierto nos preparemos para vivir un infierno- dijo Wendy

-Nani?, que los boletos ya fueron. Encontrados, mierda- gritó Natsu desesperado provocando que todos en la sala se taparan los oídos

-oye pedazo de idiota por que gritas así, que no vez que haypersonas sensibles aquí? Y también por que gritas por unos estupidos boletos dorados?- le dijo Gajeel

-si,flamita es la primera vez que te veo tan desesperado por un papel- dijo Gray

-que no lo entienden ese "papel" nos pudo haber llevado directo donde Las chicas- dijo Natsu logrando que Gray y Gajeel lo miraran asombrados y que Wendy empezara a recordar algo pero que aún no hayaba respuesta

-creo que nos tocara hacer el trabajo de guardaespaldas, con eso podremos ver si vemos a las chicas en ese concierto- dijo Gray

-ok- respondieron los demás.

En el bosque cerca de magnolia

-se puede saber en que estabas pensado Millie?- preguntó. Yukii

-lo siento, es que me dio rabia que insulten a las chicas y las traten tan mal, de ser por mi noo dejaría que se unieran de nuevo- dijo Millie

-a mi tampoco me gusta la idea, pero. Debes saber que Lady Layla las ha entrenado lo suficiente y que ya no son débiles- dijo Ace

-si pero aún así...- Millie no pudo terminar ya que empezó a llorar

-sabemos que esto es duro, pero tranquila ya veras que todo se solucionara- dijo Kira. Justo en. Ese instante Ruby se acercó a Millie la abrazo y le dijo

-no te preocupes, ellas son fuertes y cuando regresen lo demostraran, así que no estés triste-

-ustedes si que son unas excelentes amigas, sigo. Sin entender porque pelean. Tanto- dijo Yukii arruinando el momento

-que dijiste lagartija?, como crees que yo voy a ser amiga de esta cosa rosada- dijo Ruby soltando a Millie y de paso haciendo enojar a esta última

-como me llamaste pedazo de idiota?- dijo Millie enojada

-lo que escuchaste bola de grasa- dijo. Ruby

-buscas pelea-

-cuando quieras- dijo Ruby para luego. Empezar a pelear con Millie mientras que los otros renegaban con la cabeza

-espero que se ganen un buen castigo, ya hemos llegado- dijo Yukii Desentiendo en la tierra de los dragones

-muchas gracias por traernos y también...gracias por tu comprensión- dijo Ace con Aura oscura

-no hay de que- dijo Yukii para luego irse

**_Reino dragón_**

_Con Igneel y Lucy_

-Ignee, por ultima vez, debes dejar de pelear con Metalicana y deberían. Ser amigos- dijo Lucy sonriendo dulcemente

-ni loco, crees que seré amigo de esa cosa de metal?, Nani auuuunnque fuera el ultimo dragón sobre la tierra.- dijo. Igneel enojado

-espero que al charco le vaya mejor que a mi- dijo Lucy frustrada

_Con Juvia y Metalicana_

-por que no quieres ser amigo de Igneel?- preguntó Juvia

-por que no quiero- dijo Metalicana molesto

-rayos, como odio este castigo- susurró Juvia

_Con Levy y Coco_

-espero que logren avanzar más que la vez pasada- dijo Coco

-yo lo dudo, pero estoy feliz de que no les haya tocado recibir el castigo de Aquarius- dijo Levy mientras la recorría un escalofrío

-sigo sin entender cual es el castigo de Aquarius- dijo Coco

-de verdad quieres saber?- preguntó Levy

-si, pues por que como dicen que es terrorífico, quiero saber por que- le respondió Coco

-ok, etto...tu...etto...tienes problemas con los transportes o con algo que se mueva?- preguntó Levy

-pues si, por que...- no termino de responder ya que Aquarius apareció** (todos los espíritus de Lucy pueden abrir sus puertas cuando quieran)**

-vaya, vaya tenemos a dos personitas que se creen muy valientes eh?- dijo Aquarius enojada

-yo...yo...no ...tengo...nada...que..- empezó a decir Levy pero fue interrumpida por Aquarius – eh? Acaso he pedido tu opinión, tch, no estoy de humor para que estén hablando de mi-

-no me digas que peleaste de nuevo con Scorpio- dijo Levy pero luego se arrepintió ya que vio el súbito cambio de Aquarius

-eh?, que has dicho? Acaso están insinuando que Scorpio esta saliendo con otras chicas...eso no se los perdonaré- dicho esto de su vasija salió un tornado de agua que atrapó a Levy y a Coco quienes al instante se marearon, duraron en el remolino unos cinco minutos mas hasta que Lucy cerro la puerta de Aquarius

-creo...que...ahora...entiendo...lo que sienten...Gajeel...Nat..su, Sting y Ro..gue.- dijo Levy intentando recuperarse

-Lev pero que fue lo que paso?- preguntó Lucy

-vaya, que paso aquí?- preguntó Juvia quien llegaba con una boa enrollada desde su pierna derecha pasando por su cintura y terminando en su brazo izquierdo

-pero que..kyaaaaa, Juvvia que haces con una serpiente- gritó Coco luego de recuperar el aliento

-pues esta es mi mascota nueva, su nombre es Nakuru- dijo Juvia señalando a la Boa como si nada

-pero como puedes tener una Boa de mascota?- preguntó Levy sorprendida

-de la misma forma en que tu tienes una pantera, Coco tiene un cocodrilo y Lucy tiene un tigre blanco- dijo Juvia demasiado tranquila

-esta bien puedes quedarte tu mascota siempre y cuando no le haga nada a los exceed's, pero volviendo al tema, que le dijeron a Aquarius?- dijo Lucy

-creo que le dije que tenía problemas con Scorpio- dijo Levy apenada

-o.o, creo que habían sellado su funeral, si no hubiera llegado creo que ni la cuentan- dijo Lucy nerviosa

-si, oye a que horas llegan los chicos de magnolia?- preguntó Coco intentando cambiar de tema

-probablemente ya llegaron, debemos ir a...- no terminaron ya que los exceed's se acercaron a ellas volando

-hola chicas, tenemos buenas noticias- dijo Ace

-que bueno y cuales son?- respondió Levy curiosa

-pues son...Juvia que haces con esa serpiente.- gritó Ruby

-es mi nueva mascota, ahora continúa con lo que ibas a decir- la tranquilizo Juvia

-bueno la primera es que Fairy Tail si nos va a colaborar, la segunda es que las personas que especificaron en camerinos también Irán, la tercera el concierto se llevará a cabo en el jardín de los árboles de cerezo y por ultimo todos en la ciudad de Magnolia ira, incluido el gremio de Fairy Tail- dijo Ruby

-que bien- gritaron las chicas

-y también les hemos traído un regalo a cada una- dijo Millie

-de verdad? Y que es?- preguntaron

-es una sorpresa- dijo Kira


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja siempre quise decir eso jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los personajes que aparecen de la nada, bueno eso es mucha cháchara así que al capítulo**

_Timeskip dos años después_

**_Mansion Heartfilia_**

-Ruri por que estamos aquí deberíamos estar en Magnolia- gritó Juvia

-Juvia tranquilízate, nos toca estar aquí ya que el bus nos recoge en este lugar, pero antes debo darte algo- diciendo esto Ruri saco una mini tiara hecha con una aleación de hielo y agua

-que es esto Rury?- preguntó Juvia mientras le colocaban la tiara

-esto te representa como la reina del hielo y el agua, y además convina con tu atuendo- dijo Rury como si nada, a lo que Juvia solo río

-bueno será mejor que esperemos el BUS de la gira- dijo Igneel alegre

-que esperemos QUEEEEE?- gritaron Levy, Coco y Juvia

-el Bus de la gira, chicas de verdad pensaron que nos iríamos a pie- dijo Grandine

-vamos a morir- dijeron las chicas

-que mal, siento no poder usar mi magia para ayudarlas esta vez y Lucy tampoco puede verdad- dijo Grandine mirando a Lucy mientras la rodeaba un aura oscura

-hai- dijo Lucy nerviosa algunas veces asusta mas que Aquarius y Erza juntas pensó

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Wanda- Metalicana llama a los exceed's y a las mascotas-

-Millie, Ace, Ruby, Kira vámonos- dijo él pero luego algo le hizo click en su cabeza- por que rayos tengo que llamar a las mascotas de ellas. Esas cosas me odian-

-pero que dices, si ellos son muy cariñosos- dijo Celeste mirando de reojo a Metalicana quien se ponía nervioso

-de que hablas mujer adicta a las estrellas- gritó Metalicana

-como me dijiste pedazo de hierro oxidado?- gritó Celeste

-ya cálmense ustedes dos, si no lo hacen los atare a un árbol y los dejare ahí hasta cuando se me de la gana- dijo Grandine con una sonrisa sádica

-si señora- dijeron Celeste y Metalicana muertos de miedo, para ese entonces no se habían dado cuenta que se encontraban solos en el extenso jardín hasta que escucharon a Lucy gritar –SE NOS VA A HACER TARDE, DÉJENSE DE COQUETEOS Y MUÉVANSE-

-ya vamos LuLu y una cosa más...NO ESTAMOS COQUETEANDO- gritaron para luego empezar a correr hacia la estación.

**_Ciudad de Magnolia_**

-Creo que ahora si entiendo lo que sienten Natsu-san y Gajeel-kun-dijo Juvia mientras bajaba del bus

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Ju- dijo Levy sosteniéndose de la puerta al bajar

-no volveré a subirme a un Bus en toda mi vida- dijo Coco quien caía al piso, a su lado se encontraban Igneel, Grandine,Metalicana, Wanda y Rury quienes la miraban intentando no reírse

-vaya, de nuevo en casa, no puedo creerlo y esta vez nos ...- lucy no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento alguien gritó –miren son las Fairy Princeses- para que luego más de la mitad de las personas que se encontraban pasando se abalanzaron sobre ellas y les pidieran fotos y autógrafos.

-rayos, odio que esto pase- dijo Coco molesta

-si, yo también lo odio pero como saldremos de aquí- dijo Levy asustada

-pues les sugeriría que entrarán en el hotel ahora- dijo Wanda

-pero...- dijo Juvia pero Rury la interrumpió antes y le dijo- no te preocupes los mantendremos aquí un poco mientras ustedes suben-

-muchas gracias chicos,siento os causarles molestias- dijo Lucy

-no hay problema LuLu, ahora suban, Grandine, Metalicana y yo subiremos enseguida mientras que Rury, Wanda, Celeste y los exceed's van a Fairy Tail a recoger a sus nuevos guardaespaldas-

-gracias rey de las flamas- dijo Levy sonriendo.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que yo ya no soy el rey de las flamas, mi corona la tiene cierta princesa quien alocadamente es la hermana biológica de mi hijo adoptivo- dijo Igneel sonriendo

-sabes que yo no deseo tu puesto pero que mas puedo hacer si eres un idiota- dijo Coco sonriendo de forma maliciosa

-a quien le dices idiota- gritó Igneel indignado haciendo reír a los presentes que aun se encontraban en la puerta del hotel, en eso Grandine dejo de reír y dijo –entremos de una vez, debemos mantenernos al margen aun, el concierto es dentro de dos días, además debemos pedirle a la recepcionista donde podemos dejar a Nakuru, Kirara, kurodo y Yue.-

-Hai-dijeron las cantantes y los otros dos hombres para entrar en el hotel mientras aún se escuchaban los gritos de los fans a las afueras del hotel.

**_En el gremio_**

-Minna!- gritó Lisanna quien abrió las puertas de un solo golpe asustando a todos los presentes

-que ocurre Liss, por que estas tan alterada?- preguntó su aun novio Natsu Dragneel

-lo que pasa es que acabo de enterarme, por medio de un mensaje en el que dice que las Fairy Princeses ya han llegado a Magnolia- dijo gritando y saltando de felicidad mientras se tiraba en los brazos de Natsu

-vaya, tanto alboroto solo por eso?- dijo Gray Fullbuster mientras abrazaba a Ultear

-Gray cariño, sabes que a ella le encanta ese grupo, además no es tan malo- le dijo esta dandole un beso en los labios

-si tu lo dices- dijo este entre besos hasta que Natsu gritó

-oye hielito consíganse una habitación- en ese momento Gray soltó a Ultear y le dijo a Natsu- cállate flamitas-

-oblígame nevera con patas- gritó Natsu

-buscas pelea?- gritó Gray

-cuando quieras cerebro congelado- dijo Natsu lanzándole una silla, l cual fue esquivada por Gray y le dio a Gajeel en la cara siendo esta la señal para entrar en la pelea agarro una mesa y se la lanzo a Natsu y Gray quienes la esquivaron y le dio de lleno a Elfman el. Cual también se unió a la pelea para que poco tiempo después todos los hombres del gremio mas Erza iniciarán una batalla mientras que las mujeres buscaban refugio hasta que escucharon las puertas abrise de golpe revelando a tres personas y a los cuatro exceed's que conocieron hace dos años atrás, Lisanna se aproximó a ellos y dijo

-muy buenos días, bienvenidos a Fairy Tail en que podemos servirles- luego de esto la pelea se detuvo y una de las personas que se encontraba en la puerta dijo

-buenos días mi nombre es Rury, la que se encuentra a mi lado derecho es Wanda y al lado de ella esta Celeste y creo que ya conocen a los pequeños exceed's- en eso Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy se acercaron a ellos y Wanda dijo asombrada

-vaya, vaya pero si son Natsu Dragneel el hijo de Igneel, Gajeel Redfox el hijo de Metálicana y Wendy Marvel hija de Grandine pero que linda te has puesto, cuantos años tienes como entre 18 o 19?- todos la miraron con asombro, pero los que mas fueron los dragón Slayer's

-Wanda, creo que se te ha escapado algo- dijo Ruby con una gotita en la nuca

-enserio y que fue lo que se me escapo?- dijo ella inocentemente cosa que hizo que los exceed's junto con Rury calleran al estilo anime, en eso Celeste apretó el puente de su nariz intentando reprimir las ganas de lanzarle fuego a Wanda cuando se recuperó dijo

-antes de que ustedes tres nos pregunten si conocemos a sus padres la respuesta es si, también les diré que están muy bien, se encuentran en magnolia pero, solo nosotras sabemos donde están así que si quieren salir a bbuscarlos les quedara muy complicado ya que no los encontraran y por ultimo, estamos aquí por dos razones la primera venimos a llevarnos a loos magos que aceptaron tomar el trabajo de guardaespaldas y por ultimo necesitamos hablar con...- no termino ya que de la nada Apareció Mavis junto con Laxus (es el nuevo maestro del gremio), Erza,Romeo, Carla,Makarov, Pantherlily, happy (estos se enteraron cuando escucharon a Carla hablando con Wendy sobre las chicas y se enojaron con los chicos por no defenderlas) y Mirajane

Wanda, Rury y Celeste casi comienzan a llorar cuando vieron a Mavis y dijeron –su majestad Mavis Vermilion nuestra antigua reina-

-NANIII?- gritaron todos menos los antes mencionados

-pueden ver a la primera?- preguntó Lisanna sorprendida

-y a que se refieren con eso de Su Majestad- preguntó Evergreen

-bueno creo que olvide decirles pero antes de morir yo fui la reina de los dragones, ahora este deber loo cumple mi hija quien se encuentra en el Reino y muy pronto mis nietas junto con una amiga muy cercana reinaran- dijo Mavis inocentemente a lo que Natsu dijo – REINA DE LOS DRAGONES? Por lo tanto...- se volteo a mirar a Rury, Celeste y Wanda para decirles- ustedes tres son...Dragones?-

-si, ellas son dragones, es un gusto verte de nuevo Natsu Dragneel- dijo Millie quien ya se sentía demasiado ignorada Natsu la miro sonrió y dijo- hola Millie, tu sabías sobre esto?-

-por su puesto que ella lo sabia, Lucy, Igneel y Coco tenían razón, eres un completo idiota- dijo Ruby pero deseo no haberlo dicho ya que sintió seis auras demoniacas muy cerca de ella

-Primero Millie ya ahora tu Ruby?, acaso quieren arruinar todo?- dijo Kira molesta a lo que solo atino a golpear a la pobre Ruby quien callo inconsciente, Kira solo rodó los ojos levantó la vista y dijo- olvidemos lo anterior y continuemos, como ya sabrán las Fairy Princeses están en Magnolia por lo tanto el trabajo de guardaespadas se hace necesario así que pueden decirnos quienes se encargarán de ello? Y otra cosa me dijeron que Laxus, Mirajane, su majestad Mavis Vermilion y Makarov pueden entrar a bastidores cuando lo deseen y también que esperan que Fairy Tail vaya al concierto-

-que bien, podré conocer a las Fairy Princeses- dijeron Lisanna, Ultear y Meredy Pero fueron ignoradas olímpicamente e interrumpidas por Ace que dijo- quienes son los del trabajo?- en eso Erza se acercó a él y dijo

-somos Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Freed Justine y yo Erza Scarlet-

-muy bien será mejor que nos vayamos enseguida y Wendy, Carla, Happy y Pantherlily vengan con nosotros, deben ver una cosa- dijo Millie, los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza y se acercaron al grupo luego Rury dijo en voz sombría -nos vemos dentro de dos días Fairy Tail y por cierto mas les vale que se preparen para lo que ocurrirá durante el concierto y al final de este. No vemos- Dicho esto desaparecieron dejando al los integrantes del gremio perplejos ( Natsu,Gray,Gajeel, Wendy, Freed, Erza, Mavis, happy, Carla, Pantherlily y. Erza se fueron con ellos)

**_En el hotel_**

-bueno aquí es donde debemos separarnos- dijo Rury en el momento en el que entraron al lobby del hotel

-como así que nos separaremos?- preguntaron los magos

-pues si, por que Natsu,Gray y Gajeel se quedaran aquí y vigilarán el lobby, mientras que Freed y Erza vigilarán el corredor donde se encuentran nuestras cantantes y en cuanto a los otros vendrán a nuestras habitaciones entendido – dijo Celesteen tono autoritario

-aye- respondieron

-nunca entendí por que dicen eso pero bueno no importa, será mejor. Que continuemos- dijo Wanda quien pidió el elevador, cuando se abrieron las puertas entro siendo seguida. Por Erza,Rury, Celeste, Wendy y los 7 exceed's marco el ultimo piso, dando a entender que es el penthouse, se despidieron de Erza y Freed al salir y se dirigieron a la puerta pero antes de abrirla una bola de fuego salió disparada desde dentro casi quemándolos y luego escucharon.

-se puede saber que estas haciendo lagartija?, que no se te olvide que este es un hotel, no la cueva hirviente donde vives-

-miren me lo viene a decir el idiota que vive debajo de un montón de escombros de metal- gritó otra voz

-vaya, creo que Igneel y Metalicana están peleando de nuevo- dijo Ruby nerviosa

-esto Ruby...por que estas...- Wendy no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que escucho a una persona que conocía muy bien –IGNEEL, METALICANA DEJEN DE PELEAR DE UNA VEZ, NO QUERRÁN QUE LOS OTROS HUÉSPEDES SE INCOMODEN Y OTRA COSA LUCY, VEN Y ARREGLAS ESTE DESASTRE DE LA PUERTA- gritó Grandine asustando tanto a Wendy como a Carla, happy Lily y Romeo

-Grandine!- gritó Wendy entrando a la habitación sin importar sus modales

-eh? Pero que...Wendy?.- gritó Grandine dándose la vuelta y viéndola con terror reflejado en el rostro

-Grandine, alfin te encuen...- no pudo concluir ya que escucho a una puerta que se abría y una voz conocida dijo –Grandy, por que debo ser yo la que tiene que reparar ese agujero, deberías pedirle al charco o a Lev incluso hasta a la señorita Dragneel- tras esto Igneel y Metalicana quedaron de piedra y veían a Lucy con ojos como platos mientras que las dragonas que habían terminado de entrar a la estancia junto con romeo y los exceed's quedaron perplejos

-Grandy?, Ignee?, Metalicana?, que ocurre. Por que me miran tan sorprendidos?- preguntó lucy quien estaba de pie al lado de la puerta en eso escucho a una persona decir

-Lu...lucy-San-

-lushy-

-lucy- para ese entonces Lucy dirigió su mirada a la puerta encontrándose frente a frente con Wendy, Carla,Romeo, Happy y Pantherlily, comenzó a temblar y no encontraba las palabras que buscaba hasta que sus primas y amiga salieron también de la habitación, Coco dirigió su mirada a la puerta y preguntó

-quienes son y que desean?- Juvia y Levy siguieron la dirección en la que miraba Coco y lo único que lograron decir fue

-que hacen aquí?-


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

_**En el lobby**_

-OE, Gray, Gajeel detectan algo?- preguntó Natsu mientras olfateaba el aire

-a que te refieres Natsu?- pregunto Gray

-estoy de acuerdo con Gray a que te refieres Salamander?- preguntó Gajeel mientras volvía a su puesto

-acaso no les parece que aparte de los olores de nosotros y de los del gremio hay diez aromas mas- dijo Natsu consternado

-ahora que lo dices es cierto, pero quienes serán.- dijo Gray

-yo reconozco a los de las tres dragonas de antes, curiosamente siento el aroma de Metalicana aunque es imposible y también el de...- no continuo ya que sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de "lágrimas" –que te sucede Gajeel?- preguntó Gray

-puede que sea solo mi imaginación pero siento el olor de la enana y el de la mujer de la lluvia y el de la coneja pero hay algo distinto -dijo Gajeel secando las" lagrimas"

-tu también lo notaste, pensé que era el único- dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza

-esto, es muy extraño- dijo Gray pero en ese momento una turba de fanáticos lograron entrar en el edificio y llenaran el lobby del hotel mientras algunos tomaban las escaleras mientras gritaban

-quiero ver a LuLu y casarme con ella- -claro que no la mas bella es JURY y me casare con ella-

Los tres salieron de sus pensamientos e iniciaron la operación retirar a los fanáticos

_**En el cuarto de las chicas**_

-que hacen aquí?- gritaron Levy y Juvia

-Levy-san, Juvia-san...no puedo creerlo están vivas- gritó Wendy abrazándose a las magas

-Wendy, estamos muy felices de verte de nuevo- dijeron Levy Juvia devolviéndole el abrazo, Lucy sonreía mientras mantenía a los tres exceed's en sus brazos y se dirigió a Romeo a quien le dijo-Romeo, vaya has crecido mucho, me alegro de verte-

-gracias Lucy-nee, yo también estoy feliz de verte pero...- dijo para luego señalar a Coco- quien es ella?- con eso todos quedaron de piedra como iban a decirle que Coco es la hermana de Natsu que desapareció cuando eran pequeños mienttras todos pensaban eso Coco dijo- hola, yo soy Coco, Coco Dragneel la hermana de Natsu Dragneel-

-La hermana de Natsu-san?- preguntó Wendy mientras se separaba de Levy y Juvia quienes cayeron al piso cómicamente

-si, así es, de pequeños fuimos separados, yo me crié en el Reino de los dragones- dijo Coco logrando que Los dragones y los exceed's de la chicas sintieran un leve escalofrío sobre lo que se les venia encima

-el Reino de los dragones?- preguntaron los integrantes de Fairy Tail En ese momento Lucy salió de su estado de quietud y comenzó a explicar

-si, el Reino de los dragones, es un mundo paralelo al igual que Edolas, pero como su nombre lo indica solo viven dragones pero, su reina es humana, mi madre es la reina de todos los dragones, su antecesora es Mavis Vermilion y las sucesoras somos Levy, Juvia, Coco y yo-

Diciendo esto tanto Wendy como el resto de sus compañeros abrieron los ojos como platos, pero algo les preocupaba y por eso dijeron- ustedes son las siguientes en la línea para el trono?, que tipo de magia usan?, y quienes son todos los que están aquí aparte de Grandine?-

En esto Juvia comenzó a hablar dando un empujón a Lucy pero ella no se inmutó –bueno, si, somos las que seguimos en línea para el trono, bueno sobre la magia pues somos Dragón Slayer's, utilizamos re-quip aunque solo la usamos para cambiarnos de ropa, time arc aunque no solemos usarla y eso me recueda...Oye Brillantina no has arreglado el agujero que hizo el padre de el imbecil de tu "novio"-

Lucy la miro con rabia y gritó- maldito Charco, por que no lo arreglas tu, estas mas cerca y además ese idiota no es mi novio-

-idiota, que no ves que estoy en medio de una conversación y no me digas charco estrella sin brillo-

-no me digas estrella sin brillo, maldito liquido- dijo para abalanzarse sobre Juvia y comenzar a pelear cómicamente mientras los otros los veían con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

-bien, ignoremos a esas dos y continuemos como Juvia les decía tenemos magia de time arc pero solo la utilizamos cuando es estrictamente necesarios y la ultima vínculo sensorial, y sobre los que están aquí bueno pues ya conocen a nuestros exceed's y veo que también conocieron a la dragona celestial, a la dragona de la tierra y a la dragona del hielo, por lo tanto solo faltarían el duo maravilla que son Igneel y Metalicana- dijo Levy

-vaya no puedo creerlo- dijo romeo saliendo del trance mientras lucy y Juvia seguían peleando junto con Igneel y Metalicana que intentaban alejarlas la una de la otra y Coco siendo de intermediaria hasta que escucharon golpes en la puerta, Grandine preguntó

-quien es?-, -soy Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail junto a Freed Justine y debemos decirles que deben abandonar el edificio, muchos fanáticos lograron entrar y vienen por las escaleras- dijo la voz de Erza, las chicas que estaban peleando abrieron los ojos como platos y se precipitaron a los cuartos sacaron cuatro capas se las colocaron, tomaron a Wendy, Romeo, Carla, happy y Pantherlily y asaltaron por la ventana seguidas por los otros, estando ya en el piso Coco le pregunto a Wendy

-quienes son nuestros guardaespaldas?-

-etto...son Natsu-san,Gajeel-san,Gray-san,Erza-san y Freed-san – dijo Wendy mientras se ponía de pie. Todos los presentes a excepción de los de Fairy Tail dirigieron su mirada a Juvia, Levy y Lucy quienes al sentir su intensa mirada voltearon y sonrieron maléficamente para luego decir

-conque ellos, son nuestros guardaespaldas, creo que tenemos una idea- los exceed's las miraron asustados mientras que los dragones solo rogaban que no hicieran nada malo pero lo que dijeron después los dejo helados

Juvia se aclaró la garganta y dijo

-Rury, Wanda y Celeste vuelvan a su forma original-

-Juvia, estas segura de esto?- preguntó Rury

-por su puesto, con eso podremos llevar a cabo nuestro nuevo cometido- dijo Juvia mirando de reojo a lucy y Levy quienes sonrieron de manera malévola asustando a todos

-pero, también quiero que Grandy, Ignee y La lagartija esta se transformen también- dijo Juvia

-pero que, te has vuelto loca?, si nos transformamos que crees que harán Gajeel y Natsu al vernos y a quien llamas lagartija?- gritó Metalicana a lo que Levy solo respondió –eso no importa, a menos que quieras darle de comer a Kirara,Yue,Kurodo y Nakuru? Sabes que ellos te adoran- ( Kirara es el tigre blanco de Lucy, Yue es la pantera negra de Levy, Kurodo es el Cocodrilo de Coco y Nakuru es la boa de Juvia)

Al oír estos nombres un escalofrío lo recorrió se dio la vuelta encarando a los otros dragones y dijo – será mejor que hagamos esto ahora- todos asintieron y se transformaron, Lucy sonrío y le dijo a los de Fairy Tail- entren corriendo al Hotel y digan que hay dragones hambrientos y que deben salir del edificio ahora, pero si ven a Dragneel, a Fullbuster y a Redfox diles que será mejor que salgan y sobre Erza y Freed, también diles que vengan-

-de acuerdo Lucy-san- dijo Wendy viendo como Lucy subía al lomo de Igneel, mientras que Levy subia al de Metallicana y lo mismo hacia Juvia con Grandine

-esta es la primera fase de nuestra venganza- gritaron las chicas mientras Coco solo se escondía ya que aun no era seguro que la vieran, pero ella solo pensaba que las chicas tenían todo el derecho de hacer lo que harían.

_**En el hotel**_

Wendy,Romeo y los exceed's entraron corriendo al hotel y divisaron una gran cantidad de personas así que decidieron dividirse en equipos

-ok, entonces Romeo y yo Alertaremos a las personas mientras que Happy, LiLy y Carla van a buscar a Natsu,Gajeel,Gray, Erza y Freed, alguna pregunta?- todos negaron con la cabeza,- muy bien entonces andando-

_**Con romeo y Wendy**_

-Wendy como vamos a hacer para que la gente nos crea?- preguntó Romeo, Wendy lo miro sonrió y le dijo- tendremos un poco de ayuda- se colocó encima de una de las mesas del lobby y gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-DEBEMOS SALIR, HAY DRAGONES QUE QUIEREN DEVORARNOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTÁN RONDANDO EL PERÍMETRO- Romeo callo cómicamente y le pregunto- esa era tu brillante ayuda?-

Ella solo sonrío y dijo- no, mi ayuda entra en cinco,cuatro,tres,dos, uno...- -ROARRRRR-, después de eso literalmente todos corrieron como hormigas despavoridas olvidándose de las cantantes para así poder salvar sus vidas

Romeo sonrío y dijo- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Rury- a lo que la dragona responde- no hay de que- para seguir con el plan de las chicas

_**Con happy, Carla y Lily**_

-Natsu, Gray!- gritó happy al encontrarse con ellos

-que pasa Happy, vuelves a dirigirnos la palabra?- preguntó Gray

-no hay tiempo para esto, Natsu, afuera hay dragones!- gritó happy

-no digas mentiras happy como van a haber Dra...- Natsu no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por el rugido de Rury, abrío los ojos de par en par, volteo a ver a Gray quien tenía la misma expresión, no sabia por que pero no podía moverse hasta que cinco voces lo sacaron del shock

-Natsu, que haces ahí de pie, debemos ir a proteger Magnolia- gritó Erza para luego cogerlo del cuello de su chaleco y llevarlo hasta las afueras del hotel.

_**Fuera del hotel**_

Erza,Gray, Natsu, Gajeel y Freed salieron del hotel solo para encontrarse a Wendy,Romeo, Happy,Lily y Carla fuera de este, Gray se acercó y les pregunto

-donde están los dragones?- ,- aquí estamos- dijeron tres dragonas bajando del cielo, la primera de color café, la segunda de color blanco y la tercera de color azul con brillos dorados, Feed se acercó a ellas con temor y les pregunto- que hacen en Magnolia y por que quieren destruirla-

Las tres dragonas se rieron dejando a Erza y los demás asombrados hasta que la dragona de color blanco dijo- Wendy, Romeo, Happy,Lily,Carla- los nombrados la miraron y ella les dijo- suban a mi lomo y sostenganse será un viaje agitado- dicho esto los nombrados treparon a su lomo y ella despego, dejando a Fairy Tail confundido

-rayos, Rury siempre hace lo mismo, el caso nosotras no venimos a destruir magnolia, pero si quieren saber que hacemos aquí será mejor que nos acompañen verdad Celeste-, -por su puesto Wanda, yo llevare a Erza y a Freed, tu llevas a ese trio- dijo Celeste

-esta bien, tocara- dijo ella empezando a volar junto con Celeste y tomando a los magos con sus colas

-oe a donde nos llevan- preguntó Natsu molesto

-los llevaremos a enfrentarse con el destino y a ver a tu padre y al de Gajeel- dijo Celeste

_**En un prado cercano a Magnolia**_

-están seguras de esto?- preguntó Grandine a las chicas

-por su puesto, además será un excelente espectáculo, lastima que Coco no pueda verlo- dijo Levy

- no te preocupes, es lo mejor, con eso no tendremos que dar explicaciones a parte de las nuestras, por lo menos por ahora- dijo Juvia

-aun así por que quieren que aparezcamos nosotros- preguntó Metalicana

-lagartija ya te dije que es para que podamos completar la venganza- dijo Lucy indignada

-como fue que me llamaste Rubia tinturada?- gritó Metalicana

-que soy rubia natural- gritó Lucy pero fueron interrumpidos por Igneel quien les dijo

-ya llegaron- lucy volteo y vio a las tres dragonas llegar y susurró solo par que las chicas la oyeran- es hora de la venganza-

Las tres dragonas bajaron al prado dejando a todos en el piso y transformándose a su forma humana y dirigiéndose a donde estaban los otros tres dragones

-Natsu, es un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo Igneel acercándose a Natsu quien tenía lagrimas en los ojos y gritó- Igneel!, por fin te encuentro-, el dragón sonrío y dejo que su hijo lo abrazara

-no has cambiado nada Gajeel- dijo Metalicana al lado de su hijo, Gajeel salto primero por la impresión y luego por la alegría la cual oculto y sólo atinó a decir- tan silencioso como siempre verdad lagartija-,- por que rayos todos me llaman así- dijo Metallicana pero lo que no espero fue que Levy le contestara

-por que eso es lo que eres- después de eso todos dirigieron su mirada de donde provino la voz donde encontraron tres personas con capas sobre su cabeza, Erza se adelantó y preguntó –quienes son ustedes?-

Las chicas se miraron y respondieron- vaya que mala memoria tienes Titania o mejor dicho Erza Scarlet?-, Erza se sorprendió la voz de la persona que acababa de escuchar se le hacia demasiado conocida pero no encontraba de donde, las chicas dirigieron su mirada a Freed y Levy le dijo –Freed Justine, espero que luego de esto le digas a Laxus que hemos vuelto- , - si señora- dijo Freed quien al igual que Erza sentía que conocía a estas personas .

Luego Gray preguntó –quienes son ustedes?-

Juvia lo miro y dijo –esperaba mas que esto, miren chicas nos han olvidado- inició una escena dramática, Gajeel la interrumpió y dijo- respondan la maldita pregunta quienes son?- Levy se limitó a sonreír y dijo iniciando una comedia- y al parecer siguen siendo muy maleducados- Metalicana tembló al igual que Igneel, tarde o temprano esto se saldría de control

Natsu quien ya estaba enojado por la actitud de las encapuchadas- quien demonios son y por que saben tanto de nosotros- en eso lucy mira a sus primas como si dijera es hora, Luego dirijio su mirada a Natsu y dijo- Vaya, vaya, veo que estas molesto, por que será?- Natsu solo grito-quienes son maldita sea-, -no puedo creer que me hallas olvidado Natsu Dragneel- dicho esto se quito la capa dejando que su largo cabello Rubio cayera hasta su cintura, Natsu quedo con los ojos abiertos y solo dijo-Luce...

-Espera si tu eres Luce, entonces...- Gray no continuo ya que en ese momento Juvvia se quito la capa dejando ver su largo cabello azulado que caía como cascadas hasta su cintura y dijo- deberías dejar de mirar a esa estrella sin brillo y poner más atención, nos volvemos a ver Gray Fullbuster-

Gray la miro atónito, no encontraba las palabras correctas, estaba en shock y al igual que Natsu sólo logró articular un- Juvia...-

Lucy quien estuvo poniendo atención a su prima le grito- Charco asqueroso cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames estrella sin brillo-

Juvia mosqueada le respondió- cállate- en eso a todos les resbalo una gotita estilo anime ya que se notaba que eran muy parecidas a Natsu y a Gray, Gajeel interrumpió el momento como siempre gritando

-Mujer de la Lluvia, Coneja, son ustedes- cosa que hizo aparecer una venita en las frentes de lucy y Juvia pero no llegaron a responder ya que Levy hablo primero

-Vaya, miren esto pero si es el mas irrespetuoso de todos, no te han enseñado que no debes ponerle apodos a las personas Gageel Redfox-

-Levy..eres tu?- dijo Gajeel recuperando su inmensa felicidad al verla frente a el

-obvio que soy yo grandísimo pedazo de idiota- gritó Levy para luego dirigirse a Erza y Freed

-hola chicos, ha pasado tiempo, lamentamos no haber podido seguir con nuestras llamadas pero...creo que entre Ju, LuLu y yo rompimos sin querer la lacrima de comunicación- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Erza al verlas a las tres comenzó a llorar a cantaron y Freed a su lado hizo lo mismo

-Ara, ara,chicos no lloren- dijo Juvia

-como supones que no lloremos, es bueno vértelas de nuevo en persona y no vía lacrima- dijo Erza

-yo también me alegro de verlas y Levy, daré tu mensaje a Laxus pero ahora debo completar la misión de protegerlas- dijo Freed aun llorando

-aww, Freed no te preocupes por cuidarnos con Erza y desgraciadamente ese trio nos cuidaran bien, puedes ir a decirle a Laxus y a Makarov y a Mira que hemos regresado- dijo Lucy sonriendo

-muy bien eso haré- dijo para luego irse Lucy lo vio irse y le dijo a Erza

- ne, Erza por que no subes al lomo de Rury las cosas aquí abajo se pondrán algo feas, verdad charquito?-

Juvia la miro con cara sombría y respondió – si, es cierto así que, Wendy, romeo, Carla, happy,lily, Ruby, Millie y Ace suban al lomo de celeste y aléjense lo mas que puedan- Dirijio su mirada a Levy quien asintió y dijo

-Grandy, Ignee y lagartija, será mejor que hagan lo mismo- esto dejo a los dragones asombrados querían resistirse pero sabían que no podían así que cada uno se dirigió a los chicos y dijeron

-esperamos que sobrevivan- con esto dicho todos hicieron lo que les fue pedido dejando a los tres chicos de Fairy Tail en el prado junto con las chicas quienes los miraban de manera demoniaca

-bien, explíquenme ahora por que alejaron a todos- dijo Gray

-que acaso no es obvio,no queremos hacerles daño- dijo Juvia como si nada

-pero si no quieren hacernos daño por que nos dejaron aquí?- dijo Gajeel preocupado

-bueno eso es por que no queremos hacerles daño a ellos- dijo Levy con una sonrisa diabólica

-eso quiere decir que ustedes...-dijo Natsu sudando frío

-así es Dragneel, bienvenidos al rincón de la venganza-dijo lucy para luego reír como psicótica


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja siempre quise decir eso jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los personajes que aparecen de la nada, bueno eso es mucha cháchara así que al capítulo**

_**En el gremio**_

Todos se hallaban en completa tranquilidad bueno eso solo fue hasta que Freed asoto la puerta del gremio con violencia provocando que todos en el gremio lo miraran sorprendidos, Mirajane se acercó y le pregunto

-que sucede Freed?- el nombrado la miro y le pregunto

-Mira donde esta Laxus, debo decirle algo muy importante-

-are, creo que esta en la oficina junto con el maestro Makarov- respondió ella

-gracias Mira- dijo él para subir corriendo las escaleras del gremio

-eso fue raro- dijo Mirajane y continuo con su trabajo

_**En la oficina**_

-Gigi, deberías descanzar, no te preocupes por ellas, regresarán sanas y salvas- dijo Laxus mientras veía a su abuelo ir de un lado a otro cual hámster encerrado en una jaula

-como quieres que no me preocupe si ellas van a estar con...- no pudo terminar ya que Freed entro como un rayo y dijo

-Laxus, han regresado- Laxus sonrío y le dijo a su abuelo

-lo ves, te dije que estarían bien- en eso Freed carraspeo para que le prestaran atención

-que pasa Freed?, acaso hay algo mas que desees comentarnos?- preguntó Makarov

-si, las chicas están con Natsu, Gray y Gajeel y no creo que sea un saludo muy emotivo- En ese momento Laxus hizo un puchero y Makarov también, Freed los miro y preguntó

-por que hacen pucheros?- a lo que Makarov lo miro y respondió

-por que no podremos ver la venganza- y se soltó a llorar, en ese momento Mavis quien se quedo en bobada viendo cuatro colgantes en una tienda de magnolia (por eso fue que no apareció por el hotel) les dijo

-no se preocupen la venganza se vera dentro de dos días- esto hizo que Laxus, Makarov y Freed sonrieran de manera malévola

**_En el prado_**

-así es Dragneel, bienvenidos al rincón de la venganza-dijo lucy para luego reír como psicótica

-luce a que te refieres con eso de "rincón de la venganza"-preguntó Natsu asustado de la risa de lucy

-a lo que ella se refiere es que...serán los peores días de su vida, verdad Lev?- dijo Juvia mientras miraba a Levy de manera sombría

-tienes toda la razón Ju, Redfox, Dragneel espero que hayan disfrutado estar con sus padres ya que cuando llegue el momento ellos no podrán ayudarlos- dijo Levy sonriendo cínicamente

-de que hablas enana?- preguntó Gajeel, Levy lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras que lucy tomo la delantera y dijo

-Ya lo verán, pero antes las cantantes nos han pedido que regresen a su labor de guardaespaldas y que si porfavor les pueden ayudar dandole alimentos a sus mascotas, eso es todo lo que tengo para decir así que nosotras nos vamos- dijo sonriendo

-Luce!, a donde vas- gritó Natsu desesperado, lucy volteo y le dijo- a ti que te importa- se dirigió donde Juvia y Levy la miraban incrédulas- por que me ven así?-

-que acaso los vamos a dejar ir así como así?, acaso te volviste loca muñequita?- gritó Juvia, Lucy la fulmino con la mirada y dijo- charquito,estoy cansada- provocando que una gota estilo anime le bajara por la nuca

-entonces que haremos ahora?- dijo Levy mirando a su prima

-fácil, iremos a dormir y punto- dijo lucy

-pero...pero- empezó Juvia

-pero nada, vámonos- luego de eso Lucy dio la vuelta y gritó –Ignee,Grandy y lagartija, es hora de irnos- mientras las chicas la miraban confundidas, los tres dragones bajaron del cielo a recoger a las chicas pero antes de volar de nuevo dijeron

-no sabemos que están tramando esta vez pero tengan cuidado- y se fueron, el trío dinámico se miro entre ellos y Natsu dijo

-no entiendo, por que se habrán ido?, a donde habrán ido y por ultimo por que todos hablan de ese condenado concierto-

-si salamander no entendió es por que es un imbecil, pero lo que me parece extraño es que ya no siento el aroma de esas tres ni tampoco el de los dragones, ni siquiera el de Erza y los otros- dijo Gajeel con una mano sosteniendo su mentón

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Gray a lo que Natsu dijo- los únicos imbeciles son ustedes, venga que debemos regresar a cuidar a esas cantantes, ahora si podré gastar esos 5.000.000 de jewels en comida-

-a que te refieres con eso cerebro carbonizado?- preguntó Gray

-me refiero a que comprare comida ya que luce esta viva y apenas acabe ese condenado concierto la haré volver a Fairy Tail junto con Juvia y Levy, a propósito me pareció o Juvia ya no te dice "Gray-sama" y tampoco habla en tercera persona- Gray lo miro incrédulo y. Gajeel dijo

-quien dijo que tu serias el primero en darte cuenta que la mujer de la lluvia cambió drásticamente, al parecer te ha funcionado la única neurona que no tienes carbonizada, Gihi-,- cállate estupido pedazo de metal oxidado, a diferencia tuya yo si uso mis neuronas-

-será mejor irnos antes de que les pase algo a esas cantantes- dijo Gray separando tanto a Natsu como Gajeel aunque le fue imposible por lo que dijo que si no se apresuraban tomaría ademas de los jewels que le corresponde también tomaría el de ellos** (re ambiciosos) **y se dirigieron de nuevo al hotel.

**En el hotel**

-Erza, cálmate ya deja de llorar, por dios que no ves que este vestido es nuevo- dijo Lucy mientras intentaba levantar a Erza del suelo y que le soltara el borde del vestido mientras que Juvia y Levy la miraban esperando una respuesta al igual que el resto

-no, no dejarede llorar hasta que reciba un castigo por no haber estado con ustedes para ayudarlas en ese momento, Lucy golpéame por ser tan mala amiga- decía Erza, Lucy rodó los ojos y dijo- no te voy a golpear, además tu no tienes la culpa de esto por dios- Erza continuo en su llanto así que decidió ignorarla

-LuLu respóndenos por que no podemos vengarnos de ellos aun?- preguntó Levy enojada, Lucy la miro sonrió y dijo- por que no me gustaría ver los pucheros que pondrían Laxus y Makarov al no dejarles ver como trapeamos el piso con ellos, además...tengo ganas de presentarle a Lisanna a mi pequeña gatita-

-vaya se me habia olvidado que yo en la carta pedí pelear con Laxus, aunque obviamente no le ganare, estamos casi en el mismo poder que el así que será un empate jajaja y sobre lo de Lisanna creo que mi pequeño gatito también le gustara conocer a Meredy, claro si a Ju no le importa-

-por su puesto que no Lev no hay ningún problema-

-este...lucy-nee?-,-are, dime Romeo-,-donde esta la hermana de Natsu?-

-oh, mierda como se me pudo haber olvidado, Ace dile que venga- el gato acepto y salió volando, a los diez minutos regresa con una muy agitada Coco quien al ver la esena queda extrañada**( imagínense la esena, lucy con un vestido blanco y con Erza arrodillada en el piso tomando un poco del vestido de lucy y llorando, los exceed's peleando por una bobada, los dragones jugando cartas y las primas sonriendo de manera tétrica)**

-que te ha pasado por que estas tan agitada?- pregunta Levy mirándola de reojo

-lo que pasa es que ellos estarán en bastidores- dijo nerviosa

-ellos?, ellos quienes?- preguntó Ju

-pues, Sting, Rogue y Lyon- dijo ella muy nerviosa

-oh, eso será un pro...no esperen tengo una gran idea- dijo Lucy sonriendo de nuevo

-cual es?- preguntaron Levy y Juvia

-que pasara si hay dos dragón Slayer y un mago de hielo en escenario con nosotras mientras que el trío dinámico nos observa?- preguntó Lucy, Erza quien había dejado de llorar cambio a su modo cupido y dijo

-habrán celos, celos y muchos celos- romeo, Wendy, lily, happy y Carla la miraron y sonrieron recordando la vez que le preguntaron a Natsu que pasaría si Juvia fuera novia de Lyon que haría Gray a lo que él respondió que caería en un estado de coma profundo

-entonces, será un plan peeeerfecto,bueno, será mejor que vayan al gremio, le digan a Freed que venga a trabajar y ni una palabra de lo de ahorita entendido?- dijo Levy a los dos chicos y a los exceed's

-aye- respondieron y se fueron

-será mejor descansar así que nos vamos a acomodar, en un cuarto dormirán Celeste, Rury y Wanda, en el otro dormirán Grandy, Ace, Kira, Ruby y Millie, en el otro dormiremos Lucy, Levy y Yo, por lo tanto en el último dormirán Igneel y la Lagartija y no no hay cambios de habitación y si llegan a pelear se las verán con nuestros sermones y los de Grandy por la mañana, entendieron?- dijo Juvia de modo autoritario

-si señora- dijeron Igneel y Metalicana en un saludo militar para luego dirigirse a descanzar.

**En corral cercano al hotel**

Se encontraban el trío dinámico junto con uno de los empleados del hotel dirigiéndose a donde estaban las mascotas de las cantantes que "no conocían"

-señor se puede saber a donde nos lleva?- preguntó Natsu cansado

-pues como me dijeron que ustedes alimentarían a esas cosas, a eso es lo que iremos- dijo el empleado nervioso

-por que estas tan nervioso, no creo que esas mascotas sean tan tétricas- dijo Gajeel

-no es que sean tétricas sino que pues...me dan miedo- dijo el empleado abriendo la puerta del corral temblando de pies a cabeza y encendiendo la luz, Gray avanzó despreocupado y dijo

-ves aquí no hay nada a lo que tenerle mie...PERO COMO RAYOS ESO PUEDE SER UNA MASCOTA- gritó al encontrarse frente a frente con un Tigre blanco

Los otros que lo seguían quedaron en shock, pero decidieron ignorar el detalle y. Decidieron alimentarlos, Gray intento darle comida al tigre pero este no recibió nada de el, lo mismo paso con Gajeel quien intentó darle de comer a la boa pero no funciono, la pantera tampoco quiso recibir bocado alguno de la mano de Natsu

-que extraño, no quiere que le de comida- dijo Natsu mientras la pantera lo miraba con recelo

-que les parece si cambiamos, Natsu alimenta al tigre, Gajeel a la pantera y yo a la boa ya que al parecer a nuestro amigo el cocodrilo si le cae bien el empleado- dijo Gray haciendo que los otros dos mirara en dirección del cocodrilo que estaba siendo alimentado exitosamente

-esta bien, lo intentaré- dijo Natsu tomando un trozo gigante de carne cruda(vaya uno a saber de qué animal salió) y se la lanzo al tigre quien en menos de un minuto comenzó a comer y a ronronear como un gatito

-que lindo chico- , - querrás decir que linda chica, su nombre es Kirara y su dueña es LuLu Musumi- dijo el empleado Luego se dirigió donde estaba Gajeel con una pantera que al igual que la tigresa ronroneaba como un gatito- ella es Yue, su dueña es Lena Musumi, le gusta mucho jugar pero si le caes mal, debes correr por tu vida- por ultimo se acercó a Gray y le dijo- esta es Nakuru y su dueña es Jury, esta cosa odia a todo el mundo, no se como es que tu le agradas, bueno por ultimo ese que ven ahí es kurodo, es la mascota mas querida vaya uno a saber pero todos le agradan, es muy raro que desprecie a alguien, será mejor irnos-

-si, claro, pero que cantantes tan raras- dijeron para luego volver a su trabajo de Guardaespaldas

**jajaja los mate a todos jajaja, no se preocupen ya casi viene la pelea y también apareceran unas cuantas personas mas jajajaja, dejen reviews Sorry que sea algo corto **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja siempre quise decir eso jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los personajes que aparecen de la nada, las canciones tampoco me pertenecen bueno eso es mucha cháchara así que al capítulo**

**_El día del concierto_**

**_En el Gremio_**

Una chica albina de ojos azules junto con una chica de cabellos rosados corrían de un lado a otro

-Lisanna, Meredy se puede saber por que corren?- les pregunto una mujer de cabellos negros

-es que hoy es el concierto de las Fairy Princeses, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlas, además se unirán al gremio-dijo Lisanna aun corriendo

-es el día mas feliz de nuestras vidas, ojalá y hubiera conseguido uno de los seis boletos que te permitían conocerlas en camerinos- dijo Meredy

-o podríamos pedirle al maestro Laxus o a Mira-nee o a Makarov si nos permiten entrar con ellos a conocerlas- dijo Lisanna con estrellaras en los ojos, Meredy pensaba lo mismo y Ultear no hayaba como golpear a esas dos, en ese momento Mirajane quien había escuchado todo mientras lavaba un jarrón decidió interrumpir diciendo

-lo lamento mucho señoritas pero solo Laxus, Makarov y yo tenemos permitida la entrada al camerino,así que entras que esperar hasta el conciero que empieza a las 2 de la tarde, por lo tanto tienes cinco horas para que te arregles o hagas algo, bueno yo me voy a conocer a las cantantes.- dijo ella para luego salir del gremio

-eso no es justo, debería ser yo la que pueda entrar al camerino, no mi hermana, ni siquiera sabe quienes son- dijo Lisanna enojada, Meredy la imito, por lo que Ultear atino a decir- venga chicas quiten esas caras largas y en este instante nos vamos TODAS LAS CHICAS DE FAIRY TAIL A HACERNOS UN CAMBIO DE LOOK-

Las chicas en Fairy las miraron sonrieron y gritaron-aye!- para luego salir todas corriendo a las tiendas a comprar ropa y arreglarse mientras que Laxus, Makarov, Freed y Mavis sonreían, aunque lo que esa sonrisa no reflejaba felicidad sino burla

-que lastima que no les duraran mucho sus cambios de look, en el concierto unos lloraran de tristeza y de rabia, cuando lleguemos con las nuevas integrantes lloverá sangre, o ustedes que creen?- dijo Freed con una sonrisa diabólica

-estamos de acuerdo- dijeron los tres maestros, - bueno, será mejor que nos dirijamos a los camerinos de las cantantes para que sean oficialmente las nuevas miembros de Fairy Tail- dijo Makarov al salir del gremio junto con Mavis, Laxus y Freed

_**En camerinos**_

-hola Chicos- dijo Mirajane al encontrarse con Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Erza

-hola Mira- dijeron sorprendidos de verla ahí

-que les pasa por que me ven así?- preguntó inocente Mirajane

-esque bueno no sabemos que haces por aquí y sabes que no debemos dejar pasar a nadie que no tenga permitido el ingreso- dijo Gray mirando a Mirajane con rudeza

-ara ara Gray debes dejar de ser tan protector, oh cierto nunca protegiste a Juvia o a lucy o a Levy cuando dijiste todo eso de ellas así que haste a un lado sino quieres verme enojada- gritó Mirajane fuera de Casillas, cuando natsu, Gajeel y Erza quisieron responder, una persona co n capucha apareció y dijo

-Mirajane Strauss, puedes seguir, te estábamos esperando, donde están Laxus,Makarov y la reina?- preguntó la encapuchada

-deben venir en camino pero tengo un conveniente, como veras no permiten pasar- dijo Mra

La encapuchada se dirigió donde estaban los guardaespaldas, tomo el separador de las manos de Gajeel, rozándolo con las palmas de sus manos y dejando libre el paso para que Mirajane pudiera seguir, luego se giró y les dijo a los chicos- solo pueden dejar pasar a Makarov, Laxus, la Reina, Freed y a los seis que encontraron los boletos dorados, entendido – dijo en tono frío

-hai, adiós Mira- dijeron

-adiós chicos- se despidió y siguió a la encapuchada

-que extraño-dijo Gajeel Mirando sus manos

-que es extraño cabeza de metal?- preguntó Natsu

-el anillo que tiene esa encapuchada se me hace que lo vi en otra parte o que se lo vi a alguien- dijo Gajeel en tono serio

-y a quien le viste ese anillo? – preguntó Gray seriamente, a lo que Erza solo los miraba con nerviosismo y pensaba –Levy ojalá no te descubran antes de tiempo- inconscientemente comenzó a temblar de miedo pero alguien la saco de su lapsus de terror

-Erza por que estas tan nerviosa y temblando, no será que...- empezó a decir Natsu pero el pobre no termino por que la gran Erza Scarlet lo noqueo de un solo golpe asustando en el proceso a Gajeel y a Gray –claro que no tengo Nervios Natsu y tampoco estoy temblando, no tengo nada-

-vaya, Erza debería mandarte a cazar monstruos mas seguido, con eso traes mejores recompensas, jajaja, es solo una broma- dijo una voz detrás de ella, la cual identifico rápidamente y dijo- Laxus, Makarov y Freed sigan derecho por el pasillo y luego giren de nuevo a la derecha allí están las cantantes-

-muchas gracias Erza y una pregunta esos imbeciles de ahí, no han notado nada extraño?- preguntó Laxus pero cuando Erza le pensaba contar sobre el anillo Gajeel la interrumpio – yo no soy ningún imbecil, eso solo describe al hielo este y a salamander, por otra parte si te refieres a algo extraño creo que una encapuchada tenía un anillo que me pareció haberlo visto antes-

-de verdad y como era ese anillo?- preguntó Makarov interesado en el tema

-ese anillo, tiene la forma de un dragón, esta tallado en hierro pero no sabría decirte que dragón es y tampoco podría decir quien lo tenía ayer ya que no se quien lo tenía puesto- dijo Gajeel perdido en sus pensamientos, a lo que Erza se relajó y volvió a recibir el aire que había dejado de respirar

-que extraño pero bueno, será mejor que nosotros sigamos, nos vemos luego- dijeron Laxus, Makarov y Freed para dirigirse donde las chicas

**_Camerinos de las chicas_**

La encapuchada y Mirajane llegaron frente a la puerta, la encapuchada giro la perilla abrió la puerta dejo seguir a Mirajane y cerró la puerta tras si, iba a saludar a Mirajane pero se le adelantaron

-Mira!- gritaron lucy y Juvia saliendo de la nada, al verlas Mirajane callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, la encapuchada quien miraba todo desde la puerta dijo- Mira, no llores, somos nosotras vivitas y coleando, te extrañamos demasiado-

-Lev, deja que llora, hace cinco años no nos hemos visto- dijo lucy quien recibía la capa de Levy y la colgaba-hai, hai, lo lamento Mira-

Mirajane quien aún estaba en el piso llorando se levanto de golpe y dijo- no se preocupen, es solo que estoy tan feliz de verlas de nuevo, que no puedo creérmelo ni yo misma-, -aww, abrazo grupal- gritó Juvia para luego abrazar a Mira seguida por lucy y Levy, cuando se separaron escucharon golpecitos en la puerta y preguntaron

-quien es?-, -somos Makarov, Laxus, Freed y Mavis- dijeron al otro lado de la puerta, Levy se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al abrirla dejo ver a Los mencionados, las otras sonrieron al ver a su abuela y gritaron

-abuela!, te extrañamos mucho, los dragones también y mi madre/mi tía te extraña demasiado-

-es bueno verlas de nuevo chicas, miren aquí les tengo regalos, los conseguí en una joyería **( al final si compro los collares jajajaja)** y donde esta Coco?- preguntó Mavis En eso otra puerta se abrió y de esta salió Coco al ver a Mavis le sonrió y dijo- aqui estoy Mavis-sama-

-ya te he dicho que solo me digas Mavis, pero bueno- se dirigió a las cuatro personas que se encontraban mirando a Coco con ojos abiertos como platos, se rió un poco de la expresión de estos y dijo- ella es Coco, la hermana de Natsu, si el mismo Natsu Dragneel que esta en el gremio, lo que pasa es que ella fue separada de Natsu cuando eran pequeños, por eso es que nadie la conoce- ahora si luego de eso Laxus dijo- la hermana del idiota de Natsu?, no sabia que viviera para ver esto-

-Laxus deja de ser tan exagerado o dejare de amarte- le dijo Mirajane para luego besarlo

-yo sabia que ustedes dos tenían algo, no es así Lev?- dijo Lucy mirando a Levy

-claro, se los dije, en tu cara Ju, ahora págame- dijo Levy mirando a Juvia quien solo la miro molesta se dirigió al vestir y tomo unos zapatos de tacón color naranja, volvió a la estancia y se los entrego a Levy quien le dijo – fue bueno hacer apuestas contigo-,-si, claro- le respondió Juvia molesta

-de que nos perdimos?- preguntaron los de Fairy Tail, Lucy empezó a reír y Coco fue la que dijo- lo que pasa es que ayer salimos de compras y pues créanme entre Lucy y Levy saquearon toda la ropa de temporada, es decir son súper adictas a la moda, bueno volviendo al caso, lo que ocurrió fue que Levy vio esos zapatos y los quiso comprar pero Juvia se le adelanto y los compro, para desgracia de Levy que eran el último par, por lo tanto entro en cólera y antes de que iniciará una pelea Lucy dijo que Mirajane y Laxus Deyar el nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail estaban en una relación, cosa que Levy dijo que era totalmente posible mientras que Juvia lo negó y para eso decidieron apostar fin de la historia –

-que ustedes dos compraron toda la ropa de temporada!- gritó Mirajane mirando a Lucy y Levy

-si, es que últimamente nos volvimos adictas a la moda- dijeron en tono culpable

-ara, ara ósea que ya no hay nada de temporada en magnolia que mal- dijo Mira sintiendo tristeza

Laxus y Makarov se aclararon la garganta al igual que Freed y dijeron- este, volvamos a lo importante, se querían unir al gremio verdad?-

-si, ya nos aburrimos de ser cantantes- dijeron las chicas

-bueno pues entonces como nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail deseo preguntarles donde quieren la insignia- dijo Laxus "serio" Lucy lo miro y le dijo- no intentes hacerte el serio-

-cállate Blondie - dijo Laxus intentando no reírse, a Lucy le salió una venita en la frente y le dijo- No se te olvide que tu también eres rubio, así que no intentes insultarme con eso-

-esta bien, estabien, volviendo al asunto de la insignia-dijo Laxus apresurado

-acaso tienes afán?- le pregunto Juvia y el respondió – la verdad es que no pero creo que mi abuelo tiene una pregunta para ustedes cuatro así que solo díganme donde les coloco la insignia-

-yo quiero la mía en el estomago de color verde- dijo Coco

-la mía en mi brazo derecho de color azul- dijo Juvia

-la mía en mi hombro izquierdo de color negro- dijo Levy

-y por último la mía de color rojo en el hombro derecho- dijo Lucy, Mirajane las observo y dijo- ara, ara será casualidad que Levy y tu tengan la insignia del gremio en el mismo lugar que la tienen Natsu y Gajeel- las mencionadas se sonrojaron y dijeron- cla...claro que n...no Mira- la mencionada solo empezó a reír por lo bajo

En eso macaron les pregunta- chicas, yo se que ustedes tienen mas de una magia, como hacen para que puedan sobrevivir?- las chicas sonrieron y Juvia dijo- sobre eso es fácil, miren, cada una de nosotras posee unos "accesorios" pero en realidad son canalizadores de magia que se hayan sujetos a los dragones, por ejemplo en estos momentos en Magnolia hay seis dragones que son Rury la dragona del ...- Levy la aparta y dice

-como dijo Juvia hay seis dragones en Magnolia Rury la "madre" de Juvia que es la dragona del hielo, Wanda mi "madre" que es la dragona de la tierra, Celeste la "madre" de Lucy y es la dragona celestial, Igneel el rey de las llamas, Metalicana y Grandine y gracias a que ellos están aquí podemos decir que ellos alimentan sus elementos, mientras que los canalizadores impiden que nos desmallemos por exceso de magia, ya que si no los tuviéramos tendríamos un mínimo de 1hora sufriendo choques eléctricos directos a nuestros corazones-

-por mas que estemos inconscientes, podrán vernos gritar y llorar de dolor- concluyó lucy, Makarov las miro asustado y dijo- y cuales son esos canalizadores?- Esta vez fue Coco la que hablo –bueno el de Juvia es la manilla en forma de delfín que tiene en su muñeca derecha, el de Levy es el anillo en forma de dragón, el de Lucy es el collar enforma de estrella y el mío es este brazalete- levantó su mano izquierda y ahí se encontraba el brazalete dorado

-prometan que no se lo dirán a nadie- pidieron las chicas, ellos aceptaron, se quedaron en silencio hasta que Salomón entro como un rayo y dijo- chicas es hora del show-

-muy bien, nos vemos luego- dijeron para luego dirigirse al escenario

_**En el esenario**_

Las chicas se colocaron las pelucas que sus exceed's les habían regalado para que no levantaran sospechas, salieron al escenario y dijeron

-hola Magnolia- se escuchaban los gritos de toda la ciudad y en la parte trasera del mar de personas se encontraban los integrantes de Fairy Tail quienes también gritaban

-como saben mi nombre es LuLu y comenzaremos cantando las cuatro juntas, luego cada una cantara una canción y al final queremos que Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Lyon Vastia suban al escenario y también nos gustaría que tres de nuestros guarda espaldas suban al escenario y ellos serán Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster y Gajeel Redfox, aunque lo mas probable es que estos últimos deseen subir primero- dijo Lucy sonriendo maléficamente pero las únicas que se dieron cuenta fueron Levy, Juvia y Coco

Luego Levy se adelantó y dijo- también queremos decirles que nos hemos unido a Fairy Tail y es por eso que ellos son los invitados especiales, denle un gran aplauso al gremio de magos Fairy Tail- todos comenzaron a aplaudir, cuando acabaron los aplausos las cantantes dijeron-Que empiece la función-

**Really don't Care –Demi Lovato Ft Cher**

Empieza la música a sonar las chicas cambian su atuendo, Coco usa un vestido rojo con brillos y unos tacones negros, Juvia usa una blusa purpura que deja su ombligo al descubierto, unos pantalones ajustados de color negro y tacones beige, Levy usa pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo de color negro y botas de tacón también negras, por último Lucy usa una camiseta sin tirantes de color rojo que le deja ver su ombligo y una falda negra con botas de tacón hasta mas arriba de su rodilla, la primera en cantar es Lena **(recuerden que ellas usan el re-quip para cambiar de atuendos en los conciertos)**

_Lena_

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

_Cornelia_

Said we were done, and met someone and brought it in my place Cut to the pushing, with your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known

That I would talk, I would talk

_Todas_

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really dont care

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really dont care

Oh oh oh I really dont care

_Jury_

I cant believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You dont deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh not anymore, oh not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

_LuLu_

Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared Ill walk right up to you and put one thing for in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

_Todas_

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really dont care But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really dont care

Oh oh oh I really dont care

_Lena (señala a Gajeel quien se encuentra frente al escenario al igual que Natsu y Gray reteniendo a los aficionados)_

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey now im a little back, dont struck boy, ego with tack

Look boy, why you so mad

_Cornelia_

Second gets in, but shoulda hit that

Hey demi you picked the wrong lover

Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other

_Jury y LuLu (señalando a Natsu y Gray)_

I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster

Kick it to the curb, take a point to roy preacher

_Todas_

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really dont care But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really dont care

Oh oh oh I really dont care

-y ahora, queremos que presten mucha atención ya que vienen nuestras canciones individuales y la primera en cantar será Cornelia- Dijo LuLu al terminar de cantar

-nos vemos Luego- dijeron Jury, LuLu y Lena bajando del escenario

-bien, ahora les presentare una canción que de seguro les encantara pero antes- dijo cara tomar su peluca naranja quitársela y dejar caer su largo cabello rosa y decir- mi verdadero nombre es Coco Dragneel, la hermana de vuestro mago favorito de Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel-.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

_**En el concierto**_

-NANI!?, que ella es la hermana de Natsu?, desde cuando Natsu tiene una hermana y por que no me lo dijo?- gritó Lisanna

-cierto, ocultar que se tiene una hermana no es de hombres!- gritó Elfman abrazando a su hermana de manera protectora

-Ará, ara quien diría que el tendría una hermana y es hermosa también- dijo el viejo Makao

-que horror, ya está otra vez en modo pervertido, solo espero que Natsu no los mate después de esto- dijo Ultear negando con la cabeza al igual que el resto, mientras el público gritaba emocionado cierto dragón Slayer no encontraba como salir del asombro

-oye llama parlante nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana- dijo Gray pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de él aún sorprendido Natsu

-si, salamander como se te ha ocurrido ocultarnos ese secreto, acaso eres idiota o que y pensándolo bien no esta para nada fea, no puedo creer que sea tu hermana- dijo Gajeel con los ojos como platos

-pues créelo maldito hierro oxidado, nevera parlante si no te lo dije es por que hasta ahorita me entero y dejen de mirarla si no quieren que los mande a volar- dijo Natsu en tono sombrío

-calma, hombre, ya tenemos nuestras personas especiales así que calma- le dijo Gray en tono relajado

-más les vale par de idiotas- dijo Natsu para mirar de nuevo a su hermana quien ya terminaba su canción, el público aplaudió cuando cesaron tomo el micrófono y dijo

-espero que les haya gustado mucho la canción, también quiero decirles que aunque ya no hagamos mas conciertos queremos continuar con nuestros fans y que por favor no nos acorralen ni pidan cosas cada vez que nos vean, bueno siguiendo con el concierto la siguiente en cantar es Lena Musumi- se dio la vuelta y abandonó el escenario no sin antes darle un abrazo a Levy quien ya subia a este.

Subió a la pasarela casi llegando al borde donde los fans intentaban pasar la vaya de seguridad mientras que Gajeel, Natsu y Gray intentaban contener a la muchedumbre, sonrío malévolamente y se reequipo cambiando su atuendo dando como origen una camiseta de tirantes tipo cuero amoldada al cuerpo dejando ver un poco su ombligo, un pantalón ajustado también tipo cuero y unas botas negras de taches y tacón, tomo el micrófono y dijo

-bueno, ya que La señorita Dragneel abrío la boca, creo que será mejor que yo abra la mía también yo soy en realidad...saben que mejor les dijo cuando termine la canción- se alejó de la pasarela, no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar a todos los hombres pidiéndole una cita, también gracias a su oído de dragón Slayer escucho a MaKao le grito, lo ignoro y comenzó a cantar

_**Real wild child- Sarah Harding**_

Well I'm just outa school

Like I'm real real cool

Gotta dance like a fool

Got the message that I gotta be

A wild one Ooh yeah I'm a wild one

_Levy comienza a caminar por la pasarela y a bailar_

Gotta break it loose

Gonna keep 'em movin' wild

Gonna keep a swingin' baby

I'm a real wild child

_Deja que el público cante mostrando el micrófono al público_

Gonna met all muh friends

Gonna have ourself a ball

Gonna tell my friends

Gonna tell them all

That I'm a wild one

Ooh yeah I'm a wild one

_Mira a Natsu y lo mira con una risa burlona al igual que a Gray_

Gotta break it loose

Gonna keep 'em movin' wild

Gonna keep a swingin' baby

I'm a real wild child

_Comienza a saltar y baila provocativamente, creando un gran derrame de sangre de todos menos de Natsu y Gray_

I'm a real wild one

An' I like a wild fun

In a world gone crazy

Everything seems hazy

I'm a wild one

Ooh yeah I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose

Gonna keep 'em movin' wild

Gonna keep a swingin' baby

I'm a real wild child

_Mira a Gajeel y sonríe diabólicamente_

I'm a wild one

I'm a wild one

I'm a wild one

Oh baby

I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose

Gonna keep 'em movin' wild

Gonna keep a swingin' baby

I'm a real wild child

Al terminar la canción dijo – lo prometido es deuda, les diré mi verdadero nombre- se quito la peluca y dijo – soy Levy Mcgarden – su cabello celeste con ondas al final descanso en su cintura, el público aplaudió, Gajeel abrió los ojos como platos y en el gremio Makao y Wakaba se la comían con la mirada, Meredy estaba molesta al igual que Ultear y Lisanna y los otros tenían los ojos brillosos

-bueno, ahora los dejare con mi prima, quien también los sorprenderá- dijo Levy sonriendo y despidiéndose bajando de la tarima dando paso a Juvia, quien se reequipo dejándola con una minifalda de color azul oscuro, botas hasta mas arriba de sus rodillas de tacón una camiseta morada que deja ver su ombligo, tomo el micrófono y dijo

-muchas gracias, prima, bueno ya que ella se presentó supongo que yo también pero al igual que mi prima favorita les comentare después de cantar- respiro ondo y comenzó a cantar

**_7 things- Miley Cyrus_**

I probably shouldn't say this

But at times I get so scared

When I think about the previous

Relationship we've shared

_Juvia mira a Gray dandole a entender que es para el_

It was awesome but we lost it

It's not possible for me not to care

And now we're standing in the rain

But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

_Señala a Gray y sonríe diabolicamente y comienza a bailar_

The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)

You're vain, your games, you're insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

I don't know which side to buy

Your friends they're jerks

And when you act like them, just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do

You make me love you

_Deja de cantar para que el público cante con ella_

It's awkward and silent

As I wait for you to say

But what I need to hear now

Is your sincere apology

And when you mean it, I'll believe it

If you text it, I'll delete it

Let's be clear

Oh I'm not coming back

You're taking 7 steps here

_Empieza a bailar de nuevo mientras el público canta el coro_

And compared to all the great things

That would take too long to write

I probably should mention

The 7 that I like

_Mira de nuevo a Gray y sonríe tristemente_

The 7 things I like about you

Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's

And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized

You make me laugh, you make me cry

But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hand in mine

When we're intertwined everything's alright

I want to be

With the one I know

And the 7th thing I like the most that you do

You make me love you

You do (oh)

Los aplausos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, Juvia decidió quitarse la peluca dejando a su largo cabello azul bajar por su espalda hasta la cintura

-mi nombre verdadero es Juvia Loxar- dijo sonriendo, cosa que no fue del agrado de Ultear, Lisanna y Meredy quienes estaban hechas una furia, mientras que los del gremio intentaban contener las lágrimas, en cuanto a Gray le dieron ganas de saltar a la tarima y suplicar por su perdón, pero su orgullo lo dejo en el puesto y con los ojos desorbitados

-bueno, ahora los dejare con mi prima la estrella sin brillo- dijo Juvia riéndose a carcajadas de una Lucy que subia literalmente hechando chispas, tomo el Micrófono de la mano de Juvia y dijo- gracias a mi prima el charco parlante daré inicio con mi presentación pero antes que ropa desean que me ponga?- **( ella como es la principal siempre pide al público que elija su ropa, además ya que hace tiempo se volvió una diva al igual que sus otras compañeras, siendo ella la más notoria)**

Se escuchaban muchos tipos de atuendos, como nadie logró ponerse de acuerdo dijo

-ya que no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, yo escogeré el atuendo- diciendo esto se reequipo y apareció con un vestido dorado que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los muslos, pegado al cuerpo, zapatos de tacón dorados, logrando que de nuevo odos sangraran por la nariz y que no faltaran los comentarios de Makao, Wakaba y ahora Warren, decidió ignorarlos he iniciar su canción

**_Make you belive in me- Lucy Hale_**

_La música empieza y lucy comienza a caminar por la pasarela_

Plug in the mic, open the curtain

Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing

The feeling ignites, I'm in control

The crowds in the palm of my hands

All my fans stand, what is the truth?

What's an illusion?

You're searching for proof

But are you certain?

Whatever you see is what you get

If words paint a picture then

I betcha I can getcha yet

_Deja de caminar y dirige su mirada a Natsu, quien la mira extrañado._

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

_Luego se dirige a Gray, para disimular sus intenciones_

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

_Deja que el público cante lo que sigue en la canción_

I've got nothing to lose, I've been exposed

I'm paying my dues, playing the role

I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow

I've got the whole world nodding "yes"

Like some bobble heads

I'll break a sweat, if you wanna

Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em

The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched

I swear there's no doubt I'm legit

I'm no counterfeit

_Comienza a saltar y bailar_

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

_Dirige su mirada a Gajeel con la misma intención con la que miro a Gray_

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

You want from me

I'm not shy, boy

I can be what you want

Your bright shiny toy

You just have to respond

The clock never stops

But baby, it's time

There's no doubt in my mind

That I can make you believe

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

_De nuevo mira a Gray y sonríe diabolicamente_

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

_Mira a Natsu y le manda un beso, quien queda mas desorientado de lo normal_

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

You want from me

Al terminar sonríe y se quita la peluca y dice –Hola a todos, mi verdadero nombre es Lucy Heartfilia- reacción del público gritar como loca, en el gremio todos llorando menos tres personas que desprendían auras demoniacas y el pobre Natsu con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

-bueno ahora vendrá nuestra despedida por eso pido a Lev, el charco andante y a la señorita Dragneel que regresen al escenario y también que Sting Eucliffe,Rogue Cheney, Lyon Vastia, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox y Gray Fullbuster se presenten en el escenario, nos divertiremos muchísimo- dijo Lucy sin borrar la sonrisa malévola de sus labios.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí karendragneel18 reportándose jajaja siempre quise decir eso jaja, bueno como sabrán debo decir Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los personajes que aparecen de la nada, las canciones tampoco me pertenecen bueno eso es mucha cháchara así que al capítulo Sorry por la demora, estuve algo ocupada estos días y no pude actualizar**

**_En el concierto_**

Natsu, Gray y Gajeel subieron al escenario pero antes se encontraron con los exceed's de las chicas quienes dijeron

-Natsu, lo que ellas quieren que tu hagas es que lances pólvora, Gray que hagas una escultura de una sirena y Gajeel te encargaras de lanzar dardos de hierro a los tableros rojos, esta todo claro?- preguntó Ace

-aye- gritaron los chicos pero antes de entrar fueron interrumpidos por Kira quien les dijo- más les vale que no arruinen nada-

-si, tranquila no arruinaremos nada- dijo Natsu

-no estoy muy segura de eso- dijo Ruby quien llegaba al lado de Kira en el momento en el que Natsu y los demás tomaban sus posiciones

-yo tampoco pero esperemos que lucy y las demás sepan lo que están haciendo- dijo Ace ganándose un movimiento afirmativo de parte de sus compañeras

-a propósito alguno a visto a Millie?- preguntó Kira, Ace la miro sorprendido ya que tampoco tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba la exceed rosa, en eso ruby se limita a sonreír y dice- esta con Igneel, Grandine, Metallicana, Wanda, Rury y Celeste construyendo la nueva mansión la cual estará en el bosque y tendrá una entrada directa hacia el Reino dragón-

-vaya nunca pensé que ella ayudara en ese tipo de cosas-, -nosotros tampoco lo pensamos - dijeron para luego prestar atención a las chicas

_**En el esenario**_

-lo prometido es deuda así que denles un fuerte aplauso a nuestros nuevos colaboradores, los magos de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox y Gray Fullbuster- gritaron las chicas dando un paso hacia un lado dejando ver a los tres mencionados mientras ocupan sus puestos

En eso Coco se adelanta y dice- y aquí tenemos a los tres que actuarán con mis queridas amigas, ellos son Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney y Lyon Vastia

Luego de esto Coco pudo notar que en el momento en el que ellos entraron tanto su hermano como los otros dos gruñeron y ponían caras de asesinos en serie

-Bueno, ahora cantaremos una canción que seguro les encantara- dijo Lucy por su micrófono mientras Sting la tomaba de la cintura logrando que Natsu gruñera mas fuerte pero fue ignorado olímpicamente, las luces bajaron y la canción empezó a sonar

**Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

_La primera en cantar es Lucy quien arrastra a Sting para quedar justo al lado de Natsu, quien inicia su trabajo intentando ignorar a Lucy y Sting para no dejar ver sus celos pero pues fracasa en el intento_

**_Lucy_**

_(Lucy toma la mano de Sting, mientras esté la mira a los ojos como si fuera únicamente de el a lo que Natsu le dan ganas de golpear a Sting mientras los mira tan juntos)_

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

**_Juvia_**

_Juvia toma a Lyon y se sitúan justo al lado de Gray quien solo ver a Lyon ensombrece la mirada e intenta controlarse mientras Juvia se cuelga del brazo de Lyon_

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

_**Levy**_

_Toma a Rogue y se sitúan frente a Gajeel quien intenta hacerse el indiferente hasta que cierta chica toma la mano de Rogue y entrelaza sus dedos con los de el_

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

_Las chicas comienzan a bailar junto a los chicos mientras que los "ayudantes de escenario" intentan mantenerse concentrados en sus trabajos mientras que las chicas que aman bailan muy pegadas a otros chicos que no son ellos_

[Chorus:]

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

**_Coco_**

_A pesar de que esta sola no presta atención ya que se encuentra aguantando la risa al ver como su hermano intenta por todos los medios no tomar a Sting por detrás y mandarlo fuera del escenario, pega un salto y se sitúa en la pasarela y comienza a cantar_

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

_**Todas**_

[Chorus:]

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

_**Lucy**_

_Sting la toma de la cintura le da la vuelta para que le mire directamente, bailan lo mas cerca que pueden, en ese momento Natsu lanza una pequeñísima llama al cuerpo de Sting pero lucy la detiene usando time arc la cual la deja un poco cansada y su cabeza queda entre el pecho del chico quien sonríe feliz y Natsu gruñe_

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

_**Todas**_

[Chorus:]

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

_**Todas**_

I'mma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

_Antes de que la canción se acabe Sting, Rogue y Lyon toman a las chicas por la cintura y les plantan un beso en la boca, logrando que tres personas sientan como los invade la rabia_

_**Coco**_

(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

Al terminar la canción se escuchan gritos, aplausos hasta que

-estupido rubio oxigenado aléjate de MI LUCY- gritó Natsu para luego golpear a Sting en la cara, Lucy sólo atinó a sonreír de manera diabólica y dirigir su mirada a sus primas y amiga quienes al dar la vuelta vieron que Gray y Lyon peleaban por Juvia mientras que Gajeel y Rogue peleaban por Levy

-happy, Carla, lily, Frosch, lector y Ace serían tan amables de sacar a estos del escenario- dijo Juvia por el micrófono

-aye- gritaron los exceed's para luego cada uno tomar a uno de los chicos y dejarlos a cada uno en sus respectivos gremios

-ignorando la pelea anterior queremos darles las gracias por asistir a nuestro último concierto, nos sentimos muy felices y esperamos que les haya gustado, hasta pronto- dijeron las chicas para luego bajar del escenario siendo seguidas por una ronda de aplausos

-chicas no creen que se han pasado un poco con la parte de los besos?- preguntó Coco cuando ya estaban en camerinos

-claro que no, si eso fue espectacular, aunque no pensé que terminarían peleando- dijo Levy

-si, yo tampoco- dijeron Juvia y lucy

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Los dragones junto con Millie, Kira, Ruby y Ace

-chicas les tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Grandine

-de verdad y cual es Grandine?- preguntaron curiosas

-les hemos construido una casa para que vivan aquí en magnolia ya que como han decidido quedarse en Fairy Tail deben vivir en alguna parte- dijo Grandine

-de verdad?, muchas gracias pero ustedes donde van a vivir?- preguntó Juvia

-pues en el Reino, ya que construimos un portal en una de las habitaciones de la casa para que si podamos venir y visitarlas o ustedes puedan visitarnos, no es genial?- dijo Wanda

-es súper genial- gritó Levy

-bien, entonces vámonos, a conocerse nuevo hogar, y a descanzar ya que mañana será un día estupendo- dijo Igneel

-claro, mañana volveremos oficialmente a Fairy Tail y les patearemos el trasero a esos idiotas- dijeron las chicas.

_**En el gremio**_

-ese maldito de Sting, la próxima vez que lo vea lo matare por haber tocado a MI LUCE de esa manera- dijo Natsu quien ardía en fuego **(literalmente estaba en llamas)**

-yo digo lo mismo que ese imbecil de Rogue como se atreve a hacerle eso a mi. Compañera, a mi alma gemela- dijo Gajeel con un aura oscura

-Lyon es un. Maldito bastardo, como pudo besar a Juvia de esa forma, parecía desesperado como lo odio- dijo Gray, en ese momento llegan Mira,Makarov y Laxus

-Ará, ara que les pasa a todos ustedes?, no están. Felices de que las chicas volvieran?- preguntó Mirajane

-a que te. Refieres mira, si lo único que sabemos es que esos imbeciles las besaron en nuestras narices y no pudimos hacer nada, solo ganamos que se rompieran sus narices y nos trajeran de vuelta al gremio" dijo Gray de mal humor

- Lo que Mira les intenta decir es que las chicas, se unieron de nuevo al gremío- dijo Makarov

-de verdad?- preguntó. Natsu esperanzado

-acasoo noo nos crees pedazo de idiota- preguntó Laxus

-si les creemos solo que...- empezó Gajeel pero fue interrumpido por Mirajane quien dijo – será mejor que vayan a descanzar, mañana. Ellas vendrán al gremio, tal es puedan conseguir hablar con ellas-

-aye Sir- respondieron para luego marcharse todos. A sus casas

_**Timeskip al día siguiente**_

_**Mansion de las chicas**_

Las chicas se encontraban colocándose los últimos detalles antes de salir de casa

-muy bien, Coco ven te coloco tu tiara la. Cual te representa como la princesa del fuego y las llamas- dijo Igneel dirigiéndose a Coco para colocarle la corona

-vamos Igneel,, sabes que tu serás siempre el sooberano del fuego y las llamas- dijo Coco sonriendo, -si, puede que sea verdad, pero como hoy estarás en Fairy Tail quiero que te la pongas y no te preocupes kurodo también tiene. Algo relacionado con. El fuego-, -muchas gracias Igneel- dijo coco para luego abrazarlo

-Lucy, esta es la corona que te representa como la princesa celestial,recuerda que no debes perderla, por cierto la "pequeña" Kirara se ve preciosa con su corona- dijo celeste mientras abrazaba a lucy y le colocaba la corona,- gracias Celeste- dijo Lucy

-Levy esta es la corona que te representa como la princesa de la tierra y la naturaleza,no te preocupes por Yue, ella también tiene el mismo accesorio- dijo Wanda, -gracias, Wanda-

-Juvia ponte la corona que te di, Nakuru también tiene una- dijo Rury

-bueno, será mejor que nosotras nos vayamos a casa, si nos necesitan no duden en llamarnos- dijeron Wanda, Rury y Celeste

-si, noo se preocupen, las queremos mucho, saluden a todos de nuestra parte- dijeron las chicas para luego ver como las tres dragonas desaparecían tras una puerta de color ocre

-bueno, será mejor que nos dirijamos al Gremio- dijo Lucy para luego salir de la mansión. Seguida por Igneel, Grandine, Metallicana, kurodo,Kirara, Nakuru, Yue, Levy, Juvia y Coco

_**En el gremio**_

Se encontraban Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Meredy, Ultear,Lisanna y Mira, los seis primeros en una sesión de besos, mientras que Mira les servía el desayuno de mala gana,pero antes de poder decir algo su hermano Elfman entro corriendo y gritando

-Nee-chan, Nee-san debemos irnos. De aquí-, - y eso por que Elfman?- preguntó Mira con un poco de preocupación, - por que ahí vienen esos. Bichos- gritó el, -elf-niichan de que bichos hablas...- Lisanna no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento por la puerta principal entraron un cocodrilo seguido por una pantera negra, un tigre blanco y una boa

-pero que rayos...todos busquen refugio ahora- gritó Lisanna mientras tomaba de la mano a Ultear. Meredy y Elfman, saltando detrás del mostrador

Todos los del gremio asustados buscaron los lugares más altos para esconderse, mientras que Erza, Mira, Laxus, Makarov, Mavis y Freed sonreían de oreja a oreja

-mira-nee por que. Sonríes. Deberías estar asustada, esos animales nos comerán- dijo Lisanna asustada para luego ver como el tigre se acercaba a Natsu, se. Armo de valor se transformó y ataco al tigre

-Liss espera que haces- gritó Natsu al ver como Lisanna atacaba al tigre

-pues salvo. Tu vida- dijo ella mientras seguía hiriendo al tigre, Ultear y Meredy al ver esto tomaron en cuenta su iniciativa e iniciaron una. Pelea encontra. Del cocodrilo la pantera y la serpiente.

-Ul, no le hagas daño a esa serpiente.- gritó Gray, pero esta no llego a escucharlo, caso similar ocurrió con Meredy quien no escucho a Gajeel y continuo con. Su. Caza sangrienta, cuando los animales se encontraban muy lastimados las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par y se. Escucho un grito – AHHHH!-

Luego del gritó todos miraron hacia la puerta para encontrarse de frente a Lucy, Levy, Juvia y Coco y tres personas mas que no conocían pero que ciertas personas específicas si

-Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo- gritó Coco con lagrimas en los ojos

-como pueden ver, estamos aniquilando a estas bestias- dijo Lisanna con superioridad

-no se preocupen lucy, Juvia, Levy y Coco, las protegeremos de estos animales salvajes- dijo Ultear con sorna

-no necesitamos protección, esos animales salvajes SON NUESTROS- gritó Lucy, cosa que hizo a todo el gremio quedar pálido

-que...este...bicho es tuyo, jajajajajaja, como vas a tener un tigre si. Eres mas débil. Que una migaja de pan – dijo Lisanna

-por su puesto que es mío, maldita, Asi que. Será mejor que dejes de maltratarla. Si no quieres verme enojada. Strauss- dijo Lucy

-Liss, hazle caso a lucy ella es la dueña- dijo Natsu intentando. Calmar. A Lisanna antes de que cometa. Una tontería.

-Claro. Que no. La dejare. Que se haga cargo, me importa un comino si. Es la dueña de esta cosa o no, esa bestia. Casi te mata amor- dijo. Lisanna fingiendo. Un. Puchero

-ja por favor nuestras mascotas jamás le haría. Daño a Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Erza,Mira,Laxus,Wendy,happy,Carla,lily Freed o Makarov, ni. Si quiera. A nuestra abuela, por que fueron entrenados para eso- dijo Juvia molesta

-como sabes que no. Saltaran en cualquier momento- dijo Ultear

-por que ellos, nos aprecian. Por que les permitimos vivir en su estado natural y les damos nuestra. Amistad- dijo Coco

-no les creo, un montón de basura como ustedes, cuidar de unos animales salvajes jajaja.- dijo Meredy

-Meredy, creo que te. Has pasado- dijo Laki mientras que recuperaba. El aliento al igual que el resto del gremio

-no, si las. Pequeñas chicas quieren demostrar que somos débiles, pues debemos pelear por. Ver quién es. Mas fuerte, no lo creen?, nosotras haremos una apuesta si. Nosotras ganamos dejaran. A nuestras mascotas en paz y si ustedes ganan podremos irnos del gremio y unirnos a Saberthoot o a lamia scale- dijo Levy sonriendo macabramente, lo que. Mando escalofríos por todos en el gremio

-trato hecho- dijeron. Lisanna. Ultear y Meredy

- luce, estas segura de lo que haces?- preguntó Natsu preocupado

-no me digas Luce, no te tomes tantas libertades conmigo por que cuando acabe con tu noviecita será tu turno jajajaja- dijo Lucy oscura** (se transformó en el momento en. El que vio a Lisanna. Maltratando a Kirara, al igual que las otras tienen el lado oscuro que las controla y. Ese lado oscuro es la oscuridad. Que ganaron. Tras entrenar con. Eru. La hermana. Del dragón. Del Apocalipsis Acnologia)**

-enana por favor debes entrar en razón, no puedes pelear...- dijo Gajeel

-yo no soy. Ninguna enana, y por que no debo pelear, acaso crees que soy débil jajajaj lamento de ilusionarte pero la Levy tierna e insegura. Que conociste se. Ha desaparecido- dijo la Levy oscura

En ese momento aparece Laxus quien dice

-si van a pelear, dirijámonos todos a la parte. Tra era del gremio, con. Eso no tendremos problemas.-

-hai- dijeron todos.

En la parte trasera se encontraban Lisanna, Ultear y Meredy con sus novios, mientras que Levy oscura, lucy oscura, Juvia oscura y Coco oscura intentaban ser calmadas por loos tres dragones pero no dio resultado

-quiero que sea una pelea. Justa- dijo. Laxus, cuando. Las contrincantes se acercaron, en el público se encontraba Cana haciendo apuestas quienes decretaba que las ganadoras serían Liss, Ul y. Mery, únicamente Laxus, Mira, Makarov, la primera, Erza,m Wendy apostaban. Por lucy, Levy y Juvia

-que comience. La batalla- gritó Laxus.

Ambas partes tomaron la iniciativa y comenzó la pelea

_**Liss vs lucy, Levy vs. Mery y Juvia vs Ul**_


End file.
